The Last Airbender: Remastered
by RacingDaylight
Summary: Aang's journey to become a fully realized Avatar while simultaneously trying to save the world from the ruthless fire nation is full of dangers and spiritual journeys as well as romance. Follows more or less the same storyline as the show but with some divergences here and there. I promise the story is better than the summary!. Fem!Aang
1. Chapter 1

_I really wanted to re-write the original Last Airbender story because I just felt like the Avatar being the bridge between the Spirit World and the Earth could have been explored more. I also felt like Aang being only 12 years old kind of made him immature in some situations and it took away from the story being taken seriously. The Aang in my story is still only 14 so I'm not totally taking away his youth but bringing just a touch more maturity to the character. The reason I made Aang female in this story was because I thought a slow building love triangle between Aang, Zuko, and Katara would be a really interesting conflict to explore. Also I'm writing this in first person and I'm female so it's easier for me to write females. Literally as I'm writing this, I actually have no idea who she's going to end up with. I'm just going to see where the story takes me and how the diverging character interactions develop each relationship. I promise not to make the characters too OOC, I just want their characters to develop a LITTLE differently!_

_I hope you enjoy and please please PLEASE write me a review_!

* * *

The air flowing through the Southern Air Temple was crisp and refreshing, offsetting the heat of the bright sun, illuminating the picturesque sanctuary. It was the perfect day to play outside with my friends.

"First, you form a ball, then you've got to get on quick!" I bent my air scooter and hopped on, balancing on one foot in a modified lotus position. I started to ride the air scooter all around the south wall, I didn't even know how fast I was going. All I knew was that it was loads of fun! Riding along the stair rails and even doing loops on the arches of the temples, I felt freer than a flying lemur!

"Okay, here goes!" Chen formed his own air scooter with no trouble at all.

"Quick, get on!" He hopped on, but forgot to place his foot on the center of the ball and spun around and around until he finally lost control of the scooter.

"Whoaaaa! Ooof."

"You kind of have to balance on it like it's a top." I said, smiling.

"Man, that's hard." Chen whined, rubbing his sore bottom. I laughed, knowing he'd catch on eventually. Then, I felt someone tugging my shirt.

"Where'd you learn that trick, Aang?" Jie asked me, looking up with wide curious eyes. The young boy would always follow me around trying to copy the games and airbending tricks I invented.

"I made it up." Shrugging, I smiled. I often got bored and made up new ways of having fun with airbending. It was the most fun way to pass the time and showing my new trick to my friends was often the best part. They were just as creative and found ways to make them into games we could all play.

"WOW!" Jie spun around in delight as we all laughed together with the youngest member of our friend group. All of a sudden, I heard Monk Gyatso call to me from the stairs leading into the Elder Sanctuary.

"Aang, come with us. We need to speak with you." Gyatso's gentle voice calmed my immediate nerves, although I was still tense, seeing as he was accompanied by the entire Council of Elders. When you were called in front of the Council of Elders, it meant you had messed up pretty bad. Even though I had no idea what I could have possibly done to warrant a talk with the Elders, I obediently followed my mentor into the Elder Sanctuary. As soon as we entered, I felt a sense of foreboding, as if nothing would be the same once I walked out of the sanctuary gates.

"We have called you here, Aang, to inform you of a matter of great importance." Said High Monk Pasang. "You, Aang, are the Avatar."

My eyes widened in disbelief. There was no way I was the Avatar! I only knew airbending. "How do you know it's me?"

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time." Spoke Monk Tashi. "Do you remember these?" He used his airbending to lay in front of me a scroll filled with my old toys from my childhood.

"Those were some of my favorite toys from when I was little!" A sense of joy and nostalgia filled me as I recalled the fun I had, playing with the oddities I had chosen from what the monks offered me.

"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars past, your own past lives."

"I just chose them because the seemed fun." I replied as I pulled the zip that sent the spinning top flying.

Monk Tashi peered at the flying toy as he replied, "You chose them because they were familiar."

"Normally, we would have told you of your identity when you turned 16, but there are troubling signs." Voiced Monk Gyatso, a troubled look deepened his grey eyes. "Storm clouds are gathering." The foreboding feeling I had in my gut worsened as I listened to my lifelong teacher.

"I fear that war may be upon us young Avatar." The title was foreign and repellant entering my ears as High Monk Pasang addressed me.

"We need you Aang." Monk Gyatso looked at me, eyes imploring me to understand. I could tell he was reluctant to place such a burden on my shoulders. He had always been my teacher, my guide, my father figure, and my friend. The look of pleading and worry in his eyes pierced my heart. There was nothing I could say. My feeling was right. From that day, my entire life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hoped to explore Aang's past in a little more detail while still staying true to the original plot. The chapters will start to divert from the original storyline later on but for now, I want to keep true to Aang's original roots._

_Let me know what you think!_

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the Elders revealed to me my true identity, and nothing had been the same ever since. My days were filled with intense airbending training, even though I had already earned my mastery tattoos, and my friends had slowly distanced themselves from me, coming up with excuses like 'We're too busy with airbending practice' or 'I have to study' or 'Sister Iio is looking for me'. I was just about ready to pull my hair out.

After a long day of 'Avatar training', I went outside to find my friends all balancing on their own air scooters, whizzing around at a dizzying pace. A broad smile found its way onto my face and I ran excitedly to join them. "Hey, not bad! You guys have been practicing!"

Jie rode up to me with a look of delight on his face, "Not only that! We made up a game you can play with the air scooters!" He said, circling me on his air scooter.

"Great!" I formed and hopped on my own air scooter, excited to learn about the new game they had made up. But as soon as I hopped on, everyone had stopped riding and landed on the ground, looking slightly uncomfortable. "What's going on?"

"Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." Chen looked away, as if ashamed.

"But I'm still the same. Nothings changed." I flashed them a smile that never really made it to my eyes. I hoped they could see that regardless of me being the Avatar or not, I was still the same person they grew up with. I was still Aang. "So, what? I can't play?"

"That's the only fair way." Chen shrugged, still not meeting my eyes.

"Oh, okay." I hopped off my air scooter and the ball of rushing air disappeared. I walked away, my head hung in shame. It's not fair. It's not my fault I'm the Avatar! I didn't want any of this! It's not like as soon as the Council of Elders told me I was the Avatar, I suddenly became a master of all four elements. I was still just Aang. I was still the same kid. Why couldn't they see that?

I started walking around the temple, trying to distract myself, but I couldn't seem to stop thinking about how my friends. Barely any of them could look me in the eye. Not even Jie! I haven't hung out with them at all since the Elders spoke to me. How did they even find out? I sure didn't tell them. And it's not fair, the way they started treating me differently! I wouldn't have treated them any differently if I found out any of them were the Avatar!

Ever since I found out, everything's been different. My friends don't treat me the same way, the monks treat me like I'm some sort of breakable relic, the Elders train me day and night until I'm exhausted, my world has flipped upside down! It's like Aang disappeared and what was left was 'The Avatar'. The only one who didn't treat me any differently was Monk Gyatso. He's the only one who still treated me like Aang. I only felt myself when I was talking to Gyatso. Speak of the Monk, as I was walking, I heard him call to me.

"Aang, you look like you have some free time. Why don't you join me in a game of Pai Sho?"

"Sure." I said unenthusiastically, the treatment from my friends still irking me.

We played the game in silence, in one of the temple's side rooms, one that was converted into Gyatos personal Pai Sho room. In the center was Gyatso's Pai Sho table with his personal set of chips. Only me and a select few were even allowed to play in here. I moved the fire tile toward the center of the board with disinterest, my hand holding up my face which was barely facing Gyatso.

"Very interesting move young one."

"What do you mean?" One eyebrow shot up in confusion. All of a sudden, I felt air behind my back, pushing my shawl up over my head, blocking my sight of the board. When I finally pushed back my shawl, I saw that Gyatso had switched our chips, giving him the advantage. "Hey!" I exclaimed accusatory, unable to stop the smile from curling my lips. Gyatso started to heartily laugh and I couldn't stop myself from laughing as well. I felt the burden upon my shoulders slightly leavening as Gyatso chuckled with the mischievous look in his eye that I had come to love. Just as I felt myself relaxing, Monk Tashi opened the door and made a sound of exhaustive distain.

"You're playing games with her? The Avatar should be training!"

My name is Aang.

"Aang has already trained enough for today."

Monk Tashi looked at me with a stern eye, "Come with me. Time is short. I must test you on some high-level techniques." I started to reluctantly rise from my seat when Monk Gyatso interjected.

"No, as long as I am her guardian, I will decide when she trains," Gyatso kind eyes shifted to me. "and when she gets her butt kicked at Pai Sho." I felt a surge of warmth and affection for my guardian and father figure.

"Hmpf!" Monk Tashi stormed away, exasperated. He must have gone to High Monk Pasang to complain because it was not long until Gyatso was called to the sanctuary for an 'urgent meeting'. Me, being curious by nature, I stealthily followed, using my glider to land on the sanctuary roof to listen in through the vines.

"Monk Gyatso, we have to discuss your relationship and involvement with the Avatar and her training." High Monk Pasang spoke evenly without a shred of malice in his voice. "The Avatar must be ready to face the impending peril that threatens us all."

My name is Aang.

"Aang is still a child, only 14. She needs to have freedom and fun. She needs to grow up as a normal girl." Gyatso voice was just as even tempered, although I could hear the worry starting to strain his voice.

"Hmpf. You cannot keep protecting her from her destiny." Monk Tashi's voice was piercing and full of distain. He always was at odds with Gyatso. They were complete opposites. Gyatso has always been tranquil and caring and a tad bit mischievous while Monk Tashi has always been strict and unrelenting.

"Gyatso, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the girl cloud your judgement." High Monk Pasang was even and gentle. Even I could hear he was slightly reluctant to speak about this to Gyatso.

"All I want is what is best for her." Gyatso bowed ever so slightly, pleading with the High Monk.

"But what we need, is what is best for the world." High Monk Pasang lowered his head and looked pensively at the ground. He paused for a brief moment, and my heart paused as well. "You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete her training." Monk Gyatso eyes widened and then closed in defeat as he bowed to his senior.

Meanwhile, hidden behind the vines, my heart stopped, and my eyes started to water. How could they do this to me? They have already changed most everything in my life and now they want to take Gyatso away from me? He's the only person still anchoring me to the ground. He's the only one who treats me the same! He's my only family.

Before I knew it, I started to run. I released my glider and soared as fast as I could to my room. I hadn't even thought about what I was doing when I packed a few of my things and left a note for Gyatso, explaining why I was leaving. As the sun lowered below the horizon, I called to Appa, my flying bison, and left, not knowing where I was even heading.

Storm clouds started to form above me, but tears were already clouding my eyes, thinking about how the Elders could betray me like that. How could Gyatso just accept our separation? I never wanted to be the Avatar, and now I never have to be. Wherever I land, I could start a new life, and nobody had to know who I was. For all they knew, the Avatar just skipped a cycle. No big deal.

Heavy rain started to pour and Appa growled restlessly, but I didn't pay any mind. All I could think about was the temple and everyone in it that I was leaving behind. The wind was starting to pick up and the drops of rain began to sting my skin. Lightning flashed, and thunder boomed and Appa was struggling to maintain flight.

Realizing the danger we were in, I struggled to guide Appa through the storm. My heart raced as we lost altitude at an alarming rate. I felt myself scream as we hit the surface of the ocean. We were dragged underneath the massive waves and Appa was weak against the current that tugged us below. As the last breath of air left my lungs, I thought, 'This is it. I'm sorry Gyatso.' As my eyes closed for what was to be the final time, I thought I saw my tattoos glow.


	3. Chapter 3

_The dialogue starts to diverge here a little bit but we're still more or less in the same storyline. Within the next 2 chapters, the story starts to change and you start to see the different abilities that Aang has. Leave a review! :)_

* * *

It's cold. Why is it so cold? Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? It's so cold.

Please, someone help.

Darkness. All I felt, heard, and saw was darkness.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud… THUD.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of air. I felt myself stand, but it was like someone else was in control of my body.

And then I collapsed. I felt myself fall into a pair of warm arms. Struggling, I opened my eyes. I saw a pair of clear blue eyes staring back into mine. Startled, I bent a rush of air to hurdle me farther away from the stranger. Seeing clearly now, the pair of eyes I was staring at belonged to a girl with tan skin and brown hair, she appeared to be around my age. She was wrapped up warmly in blue coat with traditional water tribe markings. Water tribe? Why would a water tribe girl be near the Southern Air Temple? Next to her was a boy, who looked to be about a year older maybe, who bore the same clear blue eyes and dark brown hair, tied up in a tight ponytail with the sides of his head shaved. Both of them looked at me in awe.

"How did you do that?" exclaimed the girl, her eyes wide looking slightly frightened and fascinated at the same time.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Be careful Katara, she could be with the fire nation." The boy looked at me suspiciously and placed himself in front of the girl, apparently named Katara. He pointed his spear at me menacingly. The whole situation was weird.

"Fire nation? But I'm from the Southern Air Temple." I put my hands up non-threateningly, trying to show that I meant them no harm.

"Southern Air Temple? Wait, are you an air nomad?" Katara exclaimed.

"Sure am, I'm – aaah, aaah, aaaacHOOOOOO!" I flew straight up expelling what felt like all of the air in my lungs and landed straight back down where I was standing. "I'm Aang! What's your name?"

Both of their jaws dropped to the icy ground, eyes as wide as Appa's. "You just sneezed and flew ten feet in the air!" The boy cried.

"Really? It felt higher than that." I looked up, trying to measure how far I flew.

"You're an airbender! Sokka! She's an airbender!" Katara exclaimed with wonder. Why was she so surprised? Airbenders traveled the world all the time.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"You tell us! How did you get in the ice, and why aren't you frozen?" The boy, Sokka, poked me several times with his spear. I swatted it away to relieve the annoyance.

"I'm not sure." Then, I heard a growl from behind the cracked ice. I ran toward the familiar sound with a smile on my face and flung myself onto Appa's furry head. "Appa! Are you alright? Wake up buddy!" I lifted his eyelid just to see them droop down again. I flew down and tried lifting his mouth to wake him up. I could see Katara and Sokka staring just as shocked as when I sneezed. Appa then opened his mouth and licked me, telling me he was alright. I laughed, "You're okay!"

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"This is Appa, my flying bison!"

"Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister." He answered sarcastically. Katara elbowed his side in response to his rude behavior.

"So, do you guys live around here?" I suddenly found my face centimeters away from a sharp spear.

"Don't answer that. Did you see that crazy bolt of light?" What light? "She was probably trying to signal the fire navy."

"Fire navy? What fire navy? What are you talking about?" Now I was really confused. Isn't a navy some kind of army? Why would the fire nation need an army?

"Oh, come on. Don't play dumb. I bet you used that beam of light to call to your fire nation buddies."

"I mean, I do have friends in the fire nation, but I have friends all over the world! Besides, the Southern Air Temple is way too far from the fire nation for anyone to see anything!"

Katara stepped forward hesitantly, "Aang, we're not at the Southern Air Temple, we're in the South Pole." The South Pole? I really flew far.

"Wow, what a trip! I kind of left home without saying anything. I should probably get back before anyone starts to worry."

Katara and Sokka looked at each other strangely. "Look Aang, why don't you come back with us to our tribe? We can get you warmed up and fed before you leave for your journey." Katara suggested kindly.

"What? No way! I still think she's part of the fire nation!" Sokka cried.

"Thanks! I'd really appreciate a blanket or something, it's freezing!" Shivering, I hugged myself in an attempt to warm myself up.

"No way. There is no way I'm letting a complete stranger and her weird giant monster into the tribe."

"Are you hoping some other giant monster will swing by and give you a ride home, you know, before you freeze to death? Because to me, it looks like we're stranded without Aang." Katara gave Sokka a smug look, effectively winning the argument. Sokka opened his mouth to reply and paused, trying to think of a rebuttal, but eventually sighed in defeat.

The siblings climbed onto Appa's back and into the saddle as I prepared to take off. "Alright, first time flyers hold on tight! Appa, yip yip!" Appa rumbled and stood up, his tail whipped and appeared to straighten for takeoff. He dramatically leaped into the air and just as dramatically splashed down into the frigid water. I looked at him quizzically, "Come on Appa! Yip yip!"

"Wooow. That was truly amazing." Sokka said sarcastically. I was starting to think that sarcasm was one of his trademarks.

"Appa's just tired! A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky! You'll see!"

A couple of hours past as Katara guided Appa and I in the direction of their tribe. I laid on Appa's head relaxing, thinking about all the people I was missing back home and how relieved Gyatso would be when I got back. It made me feel a little guilty that I left but I was so freaked out by the news and all the Avatar nonsense that I just ran. I should have known Gyatso would never let them separate us, I should have trusted him more. But maybe a few days away from home is just what I needed to clear my head.

"Hey." I looked up to see Katara peering down at me from Appa's saddle.

"Hey! What are you thinking about?"

"I guess I was wondering, you being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?" The title sent a piercing stab at my heart.

"Uh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry." I avoided her eyes, trying to conceal my deceit. I never was good at lying.

"Okay. Just curious." She tried to sound casual, but I heard the disappointment in her voice. "Goodnight!"

"Sleep tight!" Katara retreated back to the end of the saddle to lay next to her brother for the night. I felt a great shame from having to lie to my new friend that way, but there was no way I could tell Katara or Sokka that I was the Avatar. They would treat me differently, just like everyone back home did.


	4. Chapter 4

_Super short chapter because I can't pace a story to save my life. I mean it's fine, I'm releasing 3 chapters in 1 day so I hope that makes up for it._

_Review please!_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was inside of a tent covered by a warm blanket. The frigid air made me want to stay wrapped up in this cocoon I had enveloped myself in. "Aang, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I am! Are we here?" I said, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Yeah! Come on! Everyone's waiting to meet you!" Katara pulled my arm and practically dragged me in front of a group of people. I looked around expecting to see what I saw the last time I visited the South Pole, a large city made of ice and waterbenders as far as the eye could see, but all I saw were a few tents here and there and a group of no more than 15 people, mostly women and children. This isn't right. This couldn't be the South Pole. "Aang, this is the entire village! Entire village, Aang!" I bowed respectfully to show my appreciation for them allowing me into their village. The elders and mothers looked scared and pulled their children ever so closer to them, as if to protect them from me. Since when was the water tribe so timid? Last time I was here, they were daring me to race them in penguin sledding.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

One of the elder women spoke up, "Well no one has seen an airbender in over a hundred years. We all thought they were extinct, until my grandchildren found you." Sokka and Katara's grandmother looked at me just as suspiciously as Sokka did when he first met me.

"Extinct?" Why would they think airbenders were extinct? I just visited Omashu a couple of months ago! And I know for a fact Sister Iio visited the Northern Water Tribe not even 2 years ago.

"Aang, this is my grandmother!"

"Call me gran-gran." She seemed friendly enough, although still weary of me.

"Wait wait wait, you said that you thought airbenders were extinct, and yesterday you were saying something about the fire nation. Can someone explain to me what's going on?" I was tired and frustrated and confused. Nothing was making sense.

Katara and Sokka shared a wary look before Katara turned to face me once again.

"Aang, I think you should come with me." Katara gently pulled me to the side and started walking with me outside the village.

"Aang, how long were you inside that iceberg."

"I don't know. A few days maybe?"

"I think it was more like a hundred years!" Katara's voice sounded just as bewildered as I felt.

A hundred years?


	5. Chapter 5

_Also super short chapter. I. CAN'T. PACE. FOR. SH*T._

_Review! Please and Thank you!_

* * *

"Katara, there's just no way. Nobody can survive in ice for that long!"

"Apparently, you did Aang." Katara looked at me apologetically. "It explains why you don't know anything about the war."

"What war?! What is everyone talking about!" I yelled, frustrated. Everything was so confusing.

"There's something I need to show you. Follow me."

We walked for what felt like an hour in complete silence. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would burst out of my chest. Gran-gran said that the airbenders were extinct, Katara and Sokka keep mentioning a war, and I have no idea how long I was in that iceberg for. My head was spinning, and nothing was making sense. How could the airbenders be extinct? That's impossible!

Just as I thought I couldn't get any more confused, we approached a giant ship stranded in the ice. The enormous frigate looked like a black stain on the pure white ice. The metal itself looked like it had been carved with fire and permanently burned. On top, a torn red flag with the fire nation symbol waved in the icy wind. "What is that?" My eyes were wide, and a sinking feeling made itself known in the pit of my stomach.

"A fire navy ship, and a very bad memory for my people. It was one of the fire nation's first attacks. My grandmother was just a little girl when the raid began. All of the waterbenders were taken and never heard from again. We hadn't had another waterbender born into the South Pole until I was born. Even then, the fire nation wouldn't stop. Even after taking away most of our culture, our families, our homes, they wouldn't stop. Aang, they killed my mother."

I remained silent, my head down. I couldn't stop myself from shaking, from the cold or the shock, I couldn't tell which.

"…and I hate to say it but, they were probably at the air temples as well. No one has seen an airbender in over a hundred years, when the war first began." Katara's eyes started to water. Her sympathy was overwhelming, I felt like I was suffocating. Before I knew it, I was walking toward the metal ship.

"Wait! Aang, it's not safe! It could be booby trapped!"

"…I have to see for myself. I can't believe the fire nation would start a war of senseless violence without seeing it for myself." Still shaking, I climbed the fragmented ice, not steady enough to bend my way to the top. I heard more than saw Katara following me up, I couldn't take my eyes off the ship.

As we made our way inside, echoes of our feet thumping against the metal floors, I began to pray to the Spirits, to please wake me up from this nightmare. We arrived at a door sealed with a big handle. Using my bending, I swirled the air around the handle fast enough to break the rust surrounding it, so we could open the door. I pushed inside, and a wave of nausea hit me from what I saw.

Hundreds of fire nation weapons were stored. My legs were suddenly not strong enough to hold myself up and Katara caught me just as I was about to hit the cold steel floor.

Holding my head, I asked, "Katara, what have I done? The monks needed me, the world needed me, and I was hidden in an iceberg this whole time." Tears had been freely flowing down my cheeks by this point.

"What do you mean? None of this is your fault Aang. Who we really need is the Avatar." Katara looked down sullenly. "Come on, let's get out of here. Gran-gran has to be worried by now."

As we were walking back to the outside of the ship, I felt my foot being tugged back by a wire hidden in a small pile of snow on the floor.

And then the ship came to life. The door to the exit was now blocked by metal bars, the pipes all around the room started hissing, as if warning us of its danger, steam burst out of old metal tubes, and then suddenly, it all came to a crescendo. A flare exploded out of the top of the ship, far into the sky.

"Katara! Hold onto me!" She grabbed onto my back and I propelled us out a hole in the roof and outside the ship, using air currents to soften our fall.

"Come on! We have to get back to the village!" Katara grabbed my arm and we started running back.


	6. Chapter 6

_So here's Chapter 6! I'm gonna upload chapters 7 and 8 in the next couple of minutes!_

_Review please! ...like actually please..._

* * *

As we approached the gates of the village, the entire tribe was waiting for us there. They must have seen the flare. Sokka stepped forward first.

"I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us."

Katara quickly came to my defense, which I appreciated, being that she's only known me a day or so. "Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident!"

"Yeah, we were on this ship and it was booby trapped and well…we boobied right into it." I said touching the back of my head nervously.

Gran-gran stepped forward, "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Her voice was thick with fear.

"It's not her fault! She showed me the outside of the ship, to prove to me the war was real. I didn't believe her, and I went inside to see for myself. She only followed me in to make sure I didn't get hurt." I tried defending her as much as I could, knowing deep down this was my fault. The flare, the danger, the war, everything.

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Katara, get away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka, you are making a mistake!"

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like her." Sokka's eyes looked pained when he mentioned his father. I just hope he wasn't killed in this war as well.

"Aang is not our enemy! She didn't even know about the war until I showed her the ship!"

"That's what she wants you to think Katara. Leave airbender, or I'll make you." Sokka lifted his spear menacingly at me and just as I was about to leave to find Appa, Katara took my hand.

"Fine! Then I'm leaving too! Let's go Aang!" Katara was half dragging me from how fast she was marching away.

"Katara, would you really choose her over your own tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asked.

Katara paused, unsure of what to do, and her grip on my wrist loosened enough for me to gently shake it off. "Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family. I think it's time for me to go." I smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"So that's it? You're leaving the South Pole?" Katara looked at me dejectedly. "Where will you go?"

"I guess I'll go back home. I need to find the monks, or at least a clue as to where they might be hiding."

"Aang, I.."

"I know everyone thinks they died, but they didn't. I would know it. I would feel it. They didn't just die; the monks are wise. They wouldn't have sat patiently while they were completely wiped out, they would have thought of a way to wait out the war." Katara looked down to avoid my determined gaze. I know she didn't believe me, but she doesn't have to. I know the monks are alive. "Bye everyone!" I waved to the rest of the tribe. Sokka just huffed while some hesitantly waved back. A few even smiled! That's enough satisfaction for me.

"Let's see your bison fly now." Sokka mocked.

"Come on, Appa! You can do it! Yip yip!" Appa groaned in response and lazily stood up to walk.

"That's what I thought." Sokka smiled like he had won the proverbial competition between the two of us. I took one final look back and saw tears in Katara's eyes, tears that I caused. I turned my head, to hide my own tears that were threatening to escape.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ooooooh, its Zuko POV! _

_Review please!_

* * *

**Zuko POV**

My eyes widened as I saw the beam of light shoot up into the sky. "Uncle! Do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Uncle Iroh looked disinterested, delicately sipping from his tea cup.

"It means my search is about to come to an end. That light came from an incredibly powerful source! It has to be him!"

Iroh sighed, looking quite exhausted. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. It's just the celestial lights. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit." Uncle smiled, "Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?" he smiled peacefully.

"I don't need any calming tea!" I snapped, "I need to capture the Avatar! Houndsmen! Head a course for the light."

Just as I spoke those words, an ominous wind blew against my face and rattled the Pai Sho pieces on my Uncle's tea table, as if the very wind was warning me of my fate, traveling this path. No matter. The wind's warning was nothing of concern, for what could a breeze know of the power of fire. The last airbender will be mine, and I will reclaim my rightful place on the throne.

The seconds turned to minutes, the minutes to hours. The sun was setting. We wouldn't reach the Avatar's location until next daybreak. My impatience was impacting my mood and I was getting restless as the hours ticked by. Some firebending training would help me quell the disquiet energy inside me as we approached my fated battle with the Avatar.

"Uncle! I need to train. The Avatar will be skilled, and I need to be ready to face him."

"Very well. We will begin with the Duen Da technique. I trust you remember the sequence?" Uncle Iroh looked up from his tea set, with a seriousness he only gets when it comes to firebending training.

"I remember. Guards! Assume the position." Without hesitation, the guards stepped forward and assumed a fighting stance, positioned perfectly for the Duen Da technique. With that I quickly shot fire at both guards, arms extended. They both blocked the strike and charged to attack. One aimed at my feet to weaken my stance, while the other shot at my chest. I dodged both and blasted both with my leg and my arm. The guards were both unharmed, as they have practiced this technique with me before and knew what to expect.

"Again. Breathe as you feel the energy release itself."

I performed the technique once more.

"Again."

"Again."

"Again."

"Again!"

I charged as hard as I could at the guards, striking both with all the power I had. Uncle Iroh sighed.

"No. Power in firebending comes from the breath, not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body." He centered his hands, palms up, towards his lower abdomen. "The energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire!" One hand recoiled into a fist, the other palm facing me. His fist shot out with a precision that only comes with years of practice and discipline. A blast of fire shot out just far enough not to reach my face, but to warm it in the cold arctic air. Its heat was intense. He then centered his hands, palms down, once more. "Get it right this time."

"Enough, I've been drilling this sequence for hours. Teach me the next set, I'm more than ready." I challenged.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

I growled, angry at my Uncle's stubbornness. I lashed out on the guard behind me, striking him with fire. The guard was unprepared and was propelled backwards and fell on his back. Ignoring the initial pang of guilt, I felt from striking one of my bending partners, I turned to challenge my Uncle yet again. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him." Uncle Iroh's eyes narrowed. "You will teach me the advanced set!" I roared, my temper getting the best of me.

Uncle sighed, "Very well. But first, I must finish my roast duck!" He pulled out a bowl of seasoned duck and began eating with a gusto. My eyes widened, and I recoiled slightly, out of disgust or out of whiplash from his sudden departure from the serious tone of the conversation.

Before I could reply though, another light flashed in the sky. This time, I recognized the light. It was a flare from a fire navy ship. One of the guards handed me my telescope and I peered through. In the distance, I saw an old model of a fire navy ship. It had deteriorated with its time trapped in the ice, but that wasn't what was interesting. What was interesting were two bodies flying out of the top of the ship, one body carrying the other. Even from a distance, I knew that had to be him. To jump those distances, you would have to manipulate the air to soften the fall.

"The last airbender, quite agile for his old age." My uncle stiffened. "Uncle, I found the Avatar." Turning my telescope towards the direction they were running, and I saw a hidden small tribe. "As well as his hiding place." My eyes locked on the yellow and red figure, the person who would determine my fate.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here we start to see some changes to the plot that will affect the story later on. I know... it only took me 8 freaking chapters but whatever. It's seriously hard not to upload all the chapters I have written all at once. Like seriously, I can't wait for you guys to read the next upcoming chapters but I think 3 chapters in one day is enough._

_Review!_

* * *

I shivered, the wind blew against my face ominously, as if warning me of some impending danger. I was pretty sure that danger is freezing to death. I was starting to wonder if the people of the southern water tribe were crazy for living in the snow year-round. Appa growled, sounding unsatisfied. "Yeah, I liked her too." I sighed, unhappy at losing a friend so soon after waking up from the iceberg. I was still digesting the fact that I had been in the iceberg for a hundred years but having a friend to help me through it made things seem not as awful. Too bad I was banished from the village.

My gaze drifted from Appa to the water, but I was met with a sight that quickened my pulse. A fire navy ship, not unlike the one Katara and I explored, was sailing the arctic waters. Its direction was clearly headed towards Katara and Sokka's tribe.

I have to do something! I slid down the icy nest we had been resting on and grabbed my staff. "Appa! Wait here!" Appa huffed, happy enough to oblige.

I glided in the air as fast as my bending would take me. I couldn't let anything happen to that village! Not again! Not after what it had already been through! As I approached Katara and Sokka's village, I saw that the firebenders had beaten me to it. Sokka was already trying to defend his tribe but was failing miserably. The man in front had his fists already on fire, ready to strike him down. Before he could though, I glided right under his feet, and he fell in the snow.

Without hesitating, I bended the air around me, pushing all the soldiers back towards the huge fire navy vessel. Now close enough to see details, I could tell the man wasn't actually a man at all. He was a boy, who looked to be around my age. His hair was all but shaved, save a ponytail wrapped in red cloth. But it wasn't his hairdo that was striking. What was striking were his eyes. I had never seen anyone in so much pain before. His eyes looked angry and withered, contrasting with his youth, and the left side of his face was marred by a dark red scar.

While I was entranced by his rage filled eyes, he spoke, "You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?"

I cringed, still hating that forced title. I heard the village behind me collectively gasp. Hesitantly, I turned my eye towards Sokka and Katara, who were looking at me with eyes full of shock and disbelief. That's exactly what I didn't want to happen.

Instead of answering the boy's question, I entered a defensive stance, taught to me by the monks during my Avatar training. I decided that silence would be my ally and hoped the silence would frustrate the firebender enough for him to make a mistake. Slowly we circled each other, both of us sizing the other up.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter; training, meditating. You're just a little girl!" He sounded almost insulted, as if I was a disappointment to his vision of me.

_'Well you're just a little boy.' _I thought, a little confused as to why he was so put out.

The boy suddenly shot fire straight at me. I blocked it, twirling my staff and the air around it to counter the fire. Shot after shot, I twirled my staff blocking the fire, but the flames would lash out ever so slightly, and I could hear the screams of the villagers, cowering away from the fire that haunted their dreams at night.

I bended one last gust of wind to put out all the flames and stuck my staff into the firm snow. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

The boy regarded me carefully but stood and nodded his head. Before I could even react, two soldiers grabbed my arms, and another took my staff from me. They pushed me towards the entrance of the ship and my heart sank. Who knows what they'll do to me, since I'm technically the only person who could challenge the war.

"No Aang! Don't do this!" Katara cried, pushing past her brother. I just smiled sadly in response, trying to calm her even just a bit. Knowing what happened to her mother, I didn't want anything to happen to the rest of her family.

We boarded the ship, and the door closed, sealing my fate. A guard came and bound my hands behind my back. I could have easily gotten out of them with a little airbending, but the monks taught me to be patient and wait for the right moment to act. Now was not that time.

We walked to the deck of the ship, where an older gentleman dressed in firenation garb was sitting, quietly drinking tea. He had the same golden eyes as the boy, but that was where the commonalities stopped. His eyes didn't hold the same hostility and pain. Instead, his eyes held a subtle wisdom to them. They were almost gentle as they looked at the boy. As they drifted from the boy to me though, his eyes shifted. They were somewhat inquisitive as they regarded me, and it almost looked as if he pitied me.

"So, this is the Avatar." The old man spoke.

My name is Aang.

"My name is Iroh. I have only heard stories of the great Air Temples and the peaceful nomads who resided in them. If you would allow me, I would honored if you could tell me of your people over a cup of tea." Iroh smiled warmly at me, and I felt the stone in my stomach lighten. I gave him the best smile I could muster in such circumstances. A friendly face in a sea of hostile ones was a welcome one.

"Uncle! There will be no chatting with the Avatar!"

My name is Aang.

"Who knows what tricks she may have up her sleeve." The boy snapped. My face fell once again, but I couldn't help but notice the subtle wink Iroh sent my way.

The boy grabbed my staff from the guard who took it from me. I hated the fact that they were tossing it around like some stick they found. That was hand crafted by the monks and given to me as a gift from Gyatso! "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." He looked at me with an air of superiority. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold!" he commanded. "And take this to my quarters." He handed my staff roughly to Iroh, who passed it off to a nearby soldier.

"Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?" he asked, seemingly disinterested.

I was pushed down into the hull of the ship and led down a narrow pathway leading to a locked door. I wonder how long it would take me to pick the lock with my bending? I would just have to wait and see. The guards opened the door and led me into a room with what looked like a metal cage at the far side of the room. They opened the door of the prison cell and roughly shoved me inside, and as quickly as they dropped me off, they left me there with a torch lit just enough so that I could see a few feet in front of me. I cut through the ropes binding me with a small slice of concentrated air and rubbed my sore wrists.

Now all I could do was wait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Iroh is seriously one of my favorite characters in this show, so I wanted to kind of expand his relationship with Aang in this chapter._

_Review please!_

* * *

I'm not sure how long I was in there for. It was hard to tell, since there weren't any windows in the cell. But after what I guessed to be a few hours, I heard the door open, and the smell of jasmine tea wafted into the room. Iroh walked in, carrying a tray of tea with two tea cups and some honey. He waved his hand and four more torches were lit in the room, brightening the space.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't mind some company. I wasn't sure what kind of tea you'd like but jasmine has always been my favorite. May I join you?" he asked kindly. I was still wary of him but motioned for him to sit.

"I know what you must be thinking. I am from the firenation. Why would I show you any kindness?" He was right. I was thinking that. "Well, you see, I have always thought about energy. There is positive and negative energy, and I have always held the belief that if you put out positive energy in the world, you will receive it in return."

After a moment's hesitation, I answered, "It sounds like you and the monks would have gotten along."

His face brightened at my response as he poured me a cup of tea. "I hope so! According to the legends, the air nomads were a peaceful people." He handed me my cup and offered me some honey which I politely declined, preferring the unchanged aroma of the herb. "Please, would you tell me more about your people?"

I smiled and told him about the air temples, how the temple was always bright, even on the cloudiest of days, and how they were full of flying bison and lemurs and monks. I told him about Monk Gyatso and how we used to bake cream filled cakes, just to send them flying in the air onto the heads of the Council of Elders. Iroh laughed and his gentle smile almost reminded me of Gyatso's smile.

"It sounds like Monk Gyatso was a kind spirit. You must miss him." Iroh's eyes softened.

"Yeah."

"Do not despair, Avatar. For the spirits, while not physically in the mortal world, will always be part of us. Monk Gyatso is with you, as are the rest of the air nomads."

"My name is Aang." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"My name is Aang." I said a little louder.

"Ah, I take it you prefer your name over your title." Iroh said amiably.

"Yeah."

"Well then Aang, I'd like to apologize on behalf of my nephew. I hope you don't think poorly of him. His temper can sometimes get the best of him." He looked down slightly saddened.

"What happened to him? His spirit is tangled and angry, I can tell. I don't know how but I just can." I asked the question burning in my mind from the moment I saw his eyes.

Iroh sighed and closed his eyes, "You are right. He is a troubled young man. He has struggled and suffered more than anyone his age should have to. I know what you must think of my nephew, but he has good inside of him."

"What's his name?" I asked, curious.

"His name is Zuko. Well, his full title is Prince Zuko."

My heart stopped, "Prince?! So, he's…and you're...?!"

"Yes. Zuko is the son of Fire Lord Ozai, and I am his brother." Iroh's eyes darkened ever so slightly as he regarded me with what almost looked like regret.

This is unbelievable! I find out that the Fire Nation started a war and I get captured by their leader's son and brother? Talk about unlucky.

"I hope this new information does not affect your view of me, or of my nephew. I hoped to join you again for another pot of tea tomorrow." Iroh said.

After a moment's hesitation, I answered, "No, it doesn't affect my view of you. I cannot judge you based on your brother's actions. But since you have shown me kindness, I'd like to return it to you." Iroh looked at me quizzically. "I won't be able to join you for tea tomorrow." I looked him straight in the eye, hoping he would understand the meaning behind my words.

He stared at me with understanding, "That is most unfortunate. Prince Zuko will be very disappointed." He stood, gathering his tea set in order to leave. "I will not stop you, Aang. We must create our own destinies, and while we are currently enemies, I believe that fate will bring us together again to share a cup of tea once more, but as friends." With one final smile, Iroh exited the prison, leaving the extra torches lit.


	10. Chapter 10

_I never know what to say at the beginning of these. _

_Review please!_

I awoke to the sounds of shouting above me on the deck. I couldn't hear details, but I could make out a few words here and there.

_Stations_

_Prepare_

_Battle_

_Bison!_

That's gotta be Appa! This is my chance! I stood and widened my stance, just as Gyatso taught me. I breathed in slowly and released the air all at once into a decisive cut against the metal bars. The metal gave way and I was free.

Okay, Step 1: Check.

Step 2: Find my staff.

I slashed through the door and zipped past the guards who fell from the gusts of wind. Hopping up onto the deck and ran straight towards the door and past the soldiers and used my air bending to open the lock with a whirlwind of air. Alarm bells sounded as I ran down the hallway opening every door, looking for my staff. As I turned a corner I was met with three soldiers armed with swords.

"Uh, you haven't seen my staff around, have you?"

The soldiers raised their eyebrows, confused as to why I would even ask. I took that as a no. I propelled myself using air to push me up and around the walls of the hallway around each of the soldiers. As I ran past I shouted back, "Thanks anyway!" Force of habit, I guess.

I jumped up to the second level of the ship and was met with yet another guard. This one immediately blasted a stream of fire straight my way. I flipped over both the fire and him, jumping off of his helmet to propel myself even further.

I continued my search, opening each and every room I passed. I even opened what looked like to be Iroh's room, where he was sleeping peacefully, albeit snoring loudly. I whispered, "Sorry!", as I closed the door as quietly as I could.

Running as fast as I could, I spotted an open door and peered inside. Sure enough, my staff was propped up against the wall. "My staff!" I ran inside but quickly realized my mistake. The door shut behind me and I turned to see Prince Zuko waiting for me.

"Looks like I underestimated you." He spat venomously. He shot balls of fire at me which I narrowly avoided. Trapped inside a small room with an angry firebender? Not good. I dodged fireball after fireball.

Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?!

I rolled under his legs and got behind his back, which I found out he does not like very much. I kept my center aligned with his back while he spun furiously shooting fire from his arms and legs. He finally spun fast enough to almost hit me, but I trapped his fire in a ball of air to put it out. This was getting too close for comfort, so I kicked from his chest to spin myself in the air, giving me a chance to form an air scooter. I rode the ball around the walls of the room, narrowly avoiding each wave of fire Prince Zuko sent my way. Eventually, he kicked fire straight at my air scooter, dissipating the ball and I fell against the wall. I grabbed the Fire Nation tapestry above my head and wrapped it around the volatile prince. Just as I reached my staff, the tapestry exploded and burned off of him as he let out a growl of rage.

Yikes.

From where he was standing, there was a mattress on the floor. I used my staff and sent a wave of air to the mattress, flinging it and Prince Zuko into the adjacent wall. For good measure, I sent another wave sending him and the mattress into the ceiling. He hit the metal ceiling with a loud clang and I ran out of there as fast as I could. HA! Who said airbenders couldn't fight?

I finally reached the helm of the ship and ran straight past the captain. Jumping out the window and onto my glider I was finally free and flying out of there to find Appa!

…

That is, until Prince Party Pooper jumped and grabbed my ankle, weighing me down like an anchor. We fell onto the deck of the ship, and Prince Zuko growled at me. Suddenly I heard Appa's own growl and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. Even Prince Zuko stopped and exclaimed, "What is that?!" I turned to see my trusted animal guide flying behind the ship, and even more of a surprise was that Katara and Sokka were with him, waving at me! But my lapse in concentration caused an opening for Prince Zuko, and he lashed out another ball of fire.

I twirled my staff again and again until the strength of the fire was too much and it pushed my staff from my hands and I was left to dodge the fireballs without it. I jumped and flipped, dodging every one of the fireballs, but each one pushed me towards the edge of the ships deck. Before I knew it, Prince Zuko sent one final ball of fire that I couldn't dodge, and it sent me over the edge.

I fell into the freezing water and I could just barely hear Katara screaming my name before my eyes closed.

"-ng!"

"-ang!"

"Aang!"

Suddenly I felt a surge of energy enter my body and my tattoos began to glow.


	11. Chapter 11

_So this is where we start to see the differences in the abilities of Aang in the show and Aang in this story. _

_Review please!_

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

The Avatar fell overboard, and her bison roared in protest. It was done. The Avatar would no longer be a threat to the Fire Nation.

As I turned to order the houndsmen to head a course for home, I heard a loud splash from the water. I spun to see the Avatar meters high in the air in what could only be described as a giant tornado of water. Her tattoos and eyes were glowing and the look on her face was angry. So, this is the fury of an enraged Avatar. What devastating power she holds.

I was so enraptured by the sheer intensity of her power that I failed to notice she was looking straight at me. As she landed on the deck of the ship, she bent the intense whirlwind of water, every muscle in her body controlled and precise. Before I could react, she sent the water circling around her outward and struck me and every single one of my guards in one foul swoop. I hit the side of the ship with a sickening thud while some were swept off by the powerful wave.

Her bison landed on the deck and two peasants from the water tribe village came rushing down it's back.

"Aang! Are you alright!" The girl tried running to the Avatar, but was stopped by her brother, who was looking in awe.

The Avatar, her tattoos and eyes still glowing, was looking straight at me. Her face calmer than before. I felt almost hypnotized by her. I hadn't studied her before, but her tattoos ran down both arms and from what I could tell, her back as well. Her hair was completely white and ran down the length of her back. She looked like a vengeful air spirit.

She slowly made her way towards me and I could do nothing but sit there. She crouched down to meet me at eye level and without speaking a word, raised her hands. One met the center of my forehead and the other my chest. As soon as her hands touched me, I felt my soul being engulfed in a tornado. It was like a windstorm, blasting its way through my very being, down to my core. Soon my eyes could see nothing but the wind circling around me.

And then all at once, the wind disappeared, and everything was dark. I stood, looking around but all I could see was darkness. And then there was a light. There she was, standing in front of me, holding a small white flame. She looked into the flame, her eyes no longer glowing, so I could see the steel gray of her irises.

"You've been hurt." I almost jumped at the sound of her voice. It wasn't what I was expecting. It was a little raspy but soothing. "And your flame is weak."

Her words pierced me like an arrow.

The flame in her hand flickered and dimmed ever so slightly. She looked up and met my eyes. I was so mesmerized I didn't notice her grab my hand and place the flame onto my palm.

"Don't let it die out."

And then we were back, from where I don't know. The glow in her tattoos and eyes began to dim, and she collapsed on the deck as I sat frozen in shock.

"Aang!" The watertribe girl ran towards the Avatar, followed by her brother. They picked her up, each grabbing an arm and carried her back to the bison, the boy stopping to grab the Avatar's staff.

And as quickly as they came, they left, leaving me with more questions than answers. I forced my sore body to stand as I watched them fly away. As they flew into the horizon, I could see the Avatar rise and look back at me, but they were too far away for me to make out her expression.

Uncle Iroh emerged from the cabin of the ship and took in the scene with eyes widened. The deck had been all but destroyed. There were soldiers being pulled from the water. And a flying bison could be seen flying away. Uncle took a calming breath and turned towards me. He took one of my arms over his shoulder and placed one of his hands on my chest to steady me.

"Uncle, what do you know of spirits?" I asked.

Uncle Iroh's eyes narrowed a fraction, "Prince Zuko, tell me. What happened between you and the Avatar?" He gently guided me into the ship's cabin area, where he sat me down in one of the chairs.

I touched my forehead lightly, "I think…I don't know what happened. One minute, she was overboard. The next, she was towering over the ship in a cyclone of water. She took all of us out with one strike. I've never seen such power. Then she…" I hesitated, not knowing if what I saw was real or a hallucination.

Uncle leaned forward in his chair, his eyes serious. "Then what did she do, Zuko?" he asked evenly.

"She placed her hands on my head and my chest and all there was, was wind. It was as if I was standing in the eye of a hurricane. And then…then there was nothingness. There was an emptiness all around me. It felt hollow like an endless void. She stood in front of me, holding a small flame. She…she told me that I was hurt and that my flame was weak, and to not let it die. What does that mean Uncle? I don't understand!" I was shaking. I felt like my very being was exposed.

Uncle Iroh leaned back and stroked his beard. He thought for a moment before answering. That moment felt like a century. "I cannot answer that for you, Prince Zuko. What I can tell you is that the Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. She connects us to a place unknown to mortal beings. For you to understand her message, you need to consider not only the meaning of her words, but the flame she held as well. You need to look inside yourself, only there will you find the answer to your questions." Uncle then stood and left me to my thoughts.

I found my way back to my cabin and laid down on the soft mattress, closed my eyes, and dreamt of steel gray eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_Review please!_

* * *

"How did you do that? With the water!" Katara exclaimed. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

"I don't know. I just sort of…did it." Feeling uncomfortable, I looked away. The whole experience was crazy confusing. I felt this unbelievable surge of energy and I felt like a thousand years of wisdom and bending arts were suddenly at my fingertips. Not even mentioning connecting with Prince Zuko's core in such an intimate way. My cheeks enflamed at the thought of it.

After a moment, Katara asked, "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

"Because…I never wanted to be." The truth had finally come out and there was no turning back. After everything that's happened, I can't ignore the fact that I'm no longer just Aang. I'm the Avatar, and that came with the burden of the world on my shoulders.

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war." Katara spoke softly as if trying not to scare me off.

"And how am I supposed to do that? I'm just a simple nomad. All I know is airbending and travelling." My voice sounded foreign even to my ears. I wasn't usually this downtrodden, but usually I wasn't the supposed savior of the world either.

"Well, according to legend, you need to first master Water, Earth, then Fire, right?"

"That's what the monks told me." I shrugged.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!" Katara looked as excited as I was starting to feel.

"We can learn it together!"

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way." Katara smirked.

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka smiled lazily and I couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping my lips.

Katara smiled before declaring, "Then we're in this together!"

Sokka suddenly turned to me with a wild look, "So, what happened on the fire navy ship, anyway? Did they torture you? DID THEY TRY TO EAT YOU?!"

"…uh no. They didn't try to eat me. They didn't torture me either." I thought back to the way Iroh had shown me such kindness. How could such a kind man be part of a ruthless war? "I was just sitting in a cell the whole time, until I heard Appa that is."

"Um, Aang? I'm a little afraid to ask but, what did you do to that firebender? You were all glowy and then his eyes were all glowy, but they were a red glowy. It was really weird. He looked all kinds of freaked out." Sokka backed away from me a little, his eyes still holding that weird goofy look in them.

"Uh…I don't know. I don't remember."

Katara put her hand on my shoulder, "You don't remember anything at all?"

Images flashed through my mind; Prince Zuko's golden eyes holding pain and fear, the small white flame I held in my hands, somehow knowing that flame was Zuko's spirit, me brushing his hands to have him hold the flame, the way his eyes wouldn't leave mine.

"No, nothing."

"Oh, okay." Katara's eyes were skeptical, but she dropped the subject much to my relief.

Sokka's optimism cut through the tense air surrounding us, "Well, if we're gonna travel all the way to the North Pole and fight some Fire Nation losers, we might as well get some sleep. Goodnight Team Avatar!" I giggled at the goofy name for our little group.

"Goodnight Sokka!" Sokka gave me a silly smile before he laid down on Appa's saddle.

"Goodnight Aang." Katara gave me a warm smile before opening her sleeping bag and laying down beside her brother.

"Goodnight Katara." I couldn't be more thankful to have these two people by my side on this journey.

I climbed down from Appa's saddle onto his head and he let out a little grunt, to wish me goodnight. As I closed my eyes, I dreamt of angry golden eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

_This one's really long because, again, the art of PACING eludes me._

_Review please!_

* * *

We had been traveling for about a week now and we were close enough to the Southern Air Temple that we could stop by. The sun was rising over the horizon and Katara was busy picking up camp while I was tightening the reigns on Appa's horns.

"Wait until you see it Katara! The Southern Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" My heart fluttered against my chest, knowing we'd be there soon. I couldn't wait to be back home.

"Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara looked worried.

"I know! That's why I'm so excited!"

"It's just that, a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself. I need to see if the airbenders are still there or at least if they left me some kind of clue as to where they're hiding."

Katara looked as if she wanted to say something else, but she ultimately stayed quiet while I glided down off Appa's head. Sokka was snoring loudly in his sleeping bag as I approached him. "Wake up Sokka! Air Temple here we come!"

He groaned and flipped onto his side facing away from me, "Sleep now, temple later." So, this was the great warrior of the South Pole, huh? I chuckled as a mischievous idea popped into my head. I grabbed a nearby twig and tiptoed closer.

"Sokka wake up!" I dragged the twig against the side of his sleeping bag in a twisting snake-like motion. "There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" I yelled with fake alarm in my voice.

Sokka's eyes snapped open, wide as dinner plates, and he started screaming and hopping around, still encased in his sleeping bag. "AAHHHH, GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" He finally tripped and fell face first into the ground.

"Great! You're awake! Let's go!" I said smugly, still snickering from my little prank. Katara was laughing as well from up on Appa's saddle.

We were finally in the air, about 10 minutes out from the Southern Air Temple, when I heard Sokka rummaging through the bags. His stomach growled loudly, even louder than the whipping air around us. "Hey, stomach be quiet alright? I'm trying to find us some food." I chuckled slightly, just loud enough for Katara to hear me next to her, and she bit her lip trying not to laugh as well. Sokka flipped a bag upside down only to have crumbs fall into his gloved hand. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky!"

"Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry!" I smiled apologetically.

"You WHAT? Aw man, no wonder the flames smelled so good." Sokka grabbed his stomach in mourning.

Just as he said that, the clouds around us cleared and huge mountains poked through the sky. "The Patola Mountain Range! We're almost there!"

Katara shifted uncomfortably next to me, "Aang, before we get there, I want to talk to you about the airbenders." Uh oh. This conversation starter sounds familiar.

"What about 'em?"

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The fire nation is ruthless." Katara turned her head, and her eyes held a deep sadness. "The killed my mother, and they could have done the same to your people."

My heart twisted at the thought, but I refused to think that the airbenders were all killed. "Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. We are a peaceful people, but that doesn't mean we're stupid. They probably just escaped and are waiting out the war."

I felt Katara's hand on my shoulder and my heart fluttered, "I know it's hard to accept."

I smiled at her, "You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison! And I doubt the fire nation has any flying bison, right Appa?" I gently pet the top of Appa's head. We were approaching the side of the Air Temple mountain, and the air currents here were always the strongest. It was going to be a bumpy ride from here.

"Yip yip!"

Katara and Sokka were hanging on tight as we flew straight up the side of the mountain. Finally, we cleared the currents and the fog dissipated, revealing my lifelong home.

"There it is, the Southern Air Temple." Warmth filled me, seeing my beautiful home, filled with precious memories.

I heard Katara gasp beside me, "Aang, it's amazing!"

My chest swelled with pride as I addressed Appa, "We're home buddy. We're home."

We hopped off Appa and started climbing the path up to the main part of the temple. I heard Sokka grumbling behind me, "So, where do I get something to eat?"

Katara turned next to him disapprovingly, "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

Ignoring Sokka's hunger fueled whining, I stopped and pointed at the airball court just below us. "So that's where my friends and I would play airball, and over there is where the bison would sleep and…" I sighed, glancing at the abandoned yard. Where there used to be lush trees and bushes, were dead twisted tree limbs and dust. The airball court looked worn and deserted.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." I looked down sullenly, the thought of such a once vibrant and loving place now left to rot making my heart squeeze painfully. "I can't believe how much things have changed."

Sokka came up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "So, uh, are you gonna show us around this joint or am I gonna have to go around myself?" I turned to see him giving me a comforting smile.

"Alright." I said, giving him a lazy smile.

I showed them the entire temple, even my old room where I used to stay. It was conflicting to say the least. I was so glad to be home but, I felt it wasn't really home anymore. The spirit of this place vanished with its inhabitants, leaving in its wake weeds and dust. Even the wind, the very essence of the air temple, was weak. It was no more than a tired draft compared to the howling gales it once was.

Upon walking up the stairs from the eastern wall, we came across a courtyard with the statue of Gyatso that was erected not a month before my untimely departure. "Hey, guys, I want you to meet somebody."

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world." I gazed up at the likeness of my mentor with pride. "He taught me everything I know." I bowed my head in respect. Memories of practicing with him and pulling pranks on the other High Monks flooded my mind, leaving a warm wash of affection in its wake. But as the wave receded, longing and regret seeped in, and the feeling of losing a loved one dropped into the pit of my stomach.

A comforting hand was placed on my shoulder, "You must miss him." Katara's words echoed those of Iroh's.

"Yeah." My thoughts wandered to my talk with Gyatso, a couple days before I left. He mentioned that someone in the Air Temple sanctuary would be able to guide my journey. Although the whole temple seemed abandoned it was worth a shot just to check what was inside. My feet started taking me towards the sanctuary.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet."

Sokka and Katara followed quickly behind me. "But Aang, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

I shrugged, "It's not impossible, I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"Good point."

"Katara, whoever is in there might be able to help me figure out this whole avatar thing!"

Sokka popped up behind me drooling, "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious cured meats!" He ran headfirst into the giant sanctuary door and futilely tried to push it open. I didn't have the heart to tell him that all airbenders were vegetarians. "Uh, I don't suppose you have a key?"

Chuckling, I answered, "The key, Sokka, is airbending." Taking a deep breath, I bended two simultaneous streams of air into the dual horns. The three air symbols turned one by one releasing the trapped air, unlocking the doors. They opened to a dark room filled to the brim with statues. We walked inside cautiously, for not even I knew what was behind those doors. It was always forbidden for anyone to come in here, not even the High Monks. It was said that the doors were only to be opened by an air incarnation of the Avatar who had turned of age. Well, I'm technically 114 years old so I should be okay.

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat!" Sokka whined, interrupting the peace of the sacred ground.

"Who are all these people?" Katara asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow." I gazed upon each of the statues, and a feeling of familiarity washed over me. Taking a closer look, the statue I was facing held mastery tattoos of an airbender. "Hey! This one's an airbender!"

"And this one's a waterbender!" Katara exclaimed, facing the adjacent statue that wore traditional water tribe clothing. "They're lined up in a pattern! Air, water, earth, and fire."

I recognized that pattern, "That's the Avatar cycle."

"Of course, they're Avatars! All these people are your past lives Aang!"

I looked around, seeing so many different faces from every nation. There had to be thousands of statues. Could these really be all of my past lives? I walked up to the most recent statue, a firebender by the looks of it.

"Past lives?" Sokka scoffed, "Katara, you really believe in that stuff?"

"It's true! When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

I gazed into the stone eyes of the fire nation Avatar before me and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't rip my gaze from him. Memories that weren't mine flashed before me, a dragon, fire, a volcano.

Roku.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Katara shook my shoulders, ripping me from my trance-like state.

"Huh?"

"Who is that?" Katara asked, looking up at the statue.

I smiled, still looking up at my previous incarnation, "That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

Sokka walked up beside me, "You were a firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

Katara looked around the statue, "There's no writing. How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure, I just know it somehow." I smiled, a comforting feeling rose in me. I'm sure he's the person who's supposed to guide me. I just know it.

Sokka growled, "Ugh, you just couldn't get any weirder."

I glared at him playfully. Before I could reply, a strange sound echoed from behind us. We quickly rushed behind some statues to hide before whoever it was could see us. A shadow of a figure with two spikes on its head stretched out from the entrance of the sanctuary.

"Firebender. No one make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound!" Katara argued.

"SHHH!"

"That firebender won't know what hit him." Sokka prepared his weapon to attack. As the shadow approached Sokka stepped out from behind the statue, poised to attack but he paused looking confused. Katara and I poked our heads out to see why Sokka stopped when we saw the cutest little flying lemur ever! His big green eyes peered at us curiously.

"LEMUR!"

"Dinner…" Sokka drooled.

"Don't listen to him," I cooed, "you're going to be my new pet!"

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka lept out but tripped over his own feet, giving me the chance to leap over him and chase the fleeing lemur.

"Come back!"

"I want to eat you!"

Sokka tried tripping me with his boomerang but I'm quicker than he'll ever be! Running on the side of the wall, I zipped right past him and over the edge of the balcony where the lemur had jumped off. I could barely hear Sokka yell, "NO FAIR!", with the air rushing past my ears. The little lemur glided down to the ground and dashed right into a room covered in tattered curtains.

"Hey come back! Come on out, little lemur! That hungry guy won't bother you anymore!" I pushed past the curtains and what I saw took the breath right out of my lungs. In the center of the room sat a skeleton of an airbender monk surrounded by the remains of dozens of fire nation soldiers. That monk wore mastery beads around his neck with two red tassels on either side of the wooden air element symbol. Only one monk ever wore those beads.

"Gyatso…" My legs gave way and I fell to the ground. The pain I felt was like no pain I'd ever felt before. It felt like my heart was being torn apart, the pieces burned to ash. Tears flooded my eyes and ran down my face as I trembled helplessly on the ground.

No…please no…

Please.

Please.

Please no…

I heard Sokka enter the room, but I couldn't make out his words. I couldn't hear, see, or feel anything around me. I couldn't feel anything but pain.

My fists clenched and my tattoos started to glow. I felt all the collective grief of my past lives stream into my body. And then, that grief twisted into anger. A sphere of wind engulfed me, and I felt my body rising into the air. More and more anger fueled the winds surrounding me and I felt all control leave my body. There was nothing but grief and anger and pain.

I heard Sokka call out to me, "Aang! Come on! Snap out of it!", but it was no use. I was no longer in control. I didn't even want to be.

Firebenders killed Gyatso.

Firebenders killed all of the monks.

Firebenders killed everyone I ever loved.

I had no one left.

I felt the grief and anger of all the previous air nomad Avatars. I could feel their fury. I could feel their pain in unison with mine. The winds around me strengthened into a powerful tornado.

Katara's voice pierced through the strong winds, "Aang, I know you're upset. And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love! I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we're your family now."

The winds around me started to calm as I felt the spirits of the previous air nomad Avatars quell.

"Katara and I aren't gonna let anything happen to you," Sokka said gently, "promise."

I felt both of them hold my hands, and the tender gesture released the Avatar state's hold on me. I felt all the strength I had leave my body and my legs weren't strong enough to hold me upright. Katara caught me before I could hit the ground. I used what little strength I had left and crawled to Monk Gyatso's remains. Lifting a trembling hand, I touched the mastery beads of my fallen mentor.

"I'm sorry…" My voiced cracked, unable to contain my emotions.

Katara laid a gentle hand on my shoulder, "It's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"But you were right. And if firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too." Katara pulled me into a tight embrace, already knowing my next words.

"I really am the last airbender."


	14. Chapter 14

_Sokka's misogyny actually kind of pissed me off in the show so I wanted Aang to show a little irritation in this chapter._

_Review please!_

* * *

I ended up taking Gyatso's beads with me. I couldn't let them rot there. At the very least, I kept them as a reminder of Gyatso, of his love and kindness. Flying away from the Southern Air Temple wasn't easy, but I felt more at ease knowing I wasn't alone. Katara and Sokka are my family now, along with Appa and Momo, the ring-tailed lemur we found in the Temple. My thoughts wandered to what Iroh had told me during my time on Prince Zuko's fire navy ship.

_"Do not despair, Avatar. For the spirits, while not physically in the mortal world, will always be part of us. Monk Gyatso is with you, as are the rest of the air nomads."_

He reminds me a lot of Gyatso. The thought brought a smile to my face.

"So, Aang, we headed straight to the North Pole from here?" Sokka asked through a mouthful of fruit.

The grin on my face grew wider, "I'm glad you asked Sokka! Before we go to the North Pole, we have some important matters to attend to!" I pulled out my map and pointed to a small island in the South Sea just below the Earth Kingdom. "First stop is here!"

Katara looked at me quizzically, "What's there?"

"GIANT KOI FISH!"

"Uhhh…do giant koi fish help us defeat the fire nation?" Sokka looked simultaneously bored and confused, which was impressive.

"Well, no, but I promise it's worth it! You'll see!"

By the time we made it to the Island, I was practically shaking from excitement. Riding the giant koi fish was always super fun! And there was nothing like taking a dip in the freezing water to wake you up.

We landed in a small cove with just a few kilometers of beach. This place was perfect!

"We should only stay here for a day or two, re-supply, and keep moving. We don't want to stay in one place for too long. Who knows if the fire navy is still tracking us?" Sokka looked stern but even he couldn't dampen my mood.

"Oh, come on Sokka! Live a little for once!" Suddenly I heard a huge splash behind me. "LOOK!"

Huge elephant koi were breaching the waters' surface. "That's why we're here," I explained while removing the outer layers of my clothes, "elephant koi, and I'm going to ride it!" I sprinted into the water wearing just my bandeau and my underwear, much to Sokka's embarrassment. As soon as I hit the water, I felt the frigid temperatures chill my bones.

"COLD!"

I dove down just far enough to reach the dorsal fin of one of the koi, and then I was riding. It was by far the coolest thing I've done in a long time! The giant koi fish was going so fast, I could barely see Sokka and Katara on the shore as I flew by. "WHOOOOO!" I couldn't stop myself from whooping and hollering in between laughing. This was so much fun!

I looked to the shore to see if Katara and Sokka were still watching but they were just waving kind of funny. They were yelling too but I couldn't hear them over the rush of wind and water. I'll try to teach them how to ride one after I get back onto shore, but for now, nothing can stop me!

…is what I thought until the koi was ripped out from under me. I was flung by my own forward momentum into the water. Just as I came up for air, a huge, and I mean HUGE, dorsal fin breached the water just behind me.

That's not an elephant koi.

My first instinct was to run, and I mean, RUN across the water to the shore. Whatever it was, it was chasing me, and gaining fast.

Omigod omigod omigod OMIGOD.

I ran headfirst into Sokka, unable to stop running in time.

Katara ran up to me, immediately checking to see if I was okay. "What was that thing?!"

"I don't know." I started to pull my clothes back on, there was no way I was going back in the water with whatever that was.

"Well, let's not stick around to find out." Sokka lifted himself from the ground, brushing off his coat. "Time to hit the road."

Just as he said that, we were ambushed. I couldn't even get a good look at them before I was blindfolded and tied up with ropes.

"Or we could stay a while."

We were led somewhere and tied to a pole. "You three have some explaining to do." The voice sounded masculine and somewhat aged.

"If you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." This voice was feminine and young.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" Sokka cried. Apparently, that worked because suddenly my blindfold was removed, and I could see. We were in a small village surrounded by women in green warrior uniforms. "Who are you?! Where are the men who ambushed us?!"

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" The woman in the middle, appearing to be their leader, demanded.

"Wait a second! There's no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka smirked. Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm a girl and I'm pretty sure I could take Sokka in a heartbeat.

The leader grabbed the front of Sokka's coat and threatened, "A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

"No! Don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." Katara came to Sokka's defense, albeit a weak defense.

Not wanting Sokka to suffer for my mistake, I spoke up, "It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" An older man in a blue tunic asked. "Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far, and we intend to keep it that way."

"This island is named after Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" I beamed.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her?" The man asked humorlessly. "Avatar Kyoshi was born here 400 hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries!"

My heart skipped a beat before I calmly replied, "I know her because I'm the Avatar." That's the first time I've said it out loud. I still wasn't fond of the title.

The leader of the warriors looked at me indignantly, "That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago!"

"That's me." I shrugged.

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi!"

Okay, that's not good.

The warriors started to close in on us, ready to attack at any moment. Katara leans over and whispers, "Aang, some airbending would be nice right about now…" Good point. I jumped straight up, propelled by my bending, and landed softly on the ground.

Everyone stopped and gasped at my bending, even though it was a super simple technique. At this point, more people from the village were gathering to see what was going on. People were whispering and pointing at me, the disbelief was clear on their faces. All this attention wasn't my favorite, but I'd rather be in the spotlight than become a meal for the giant monster just off the coast.

The man, I'm presuming to be the chief, approached me with wide eyes, "It's true. You are the Avatar!" He immediately dropped to his knees, his eyes not meeting mine. "My sincerest apologies Avatar!"

My name is Aang.

"I was a fool! Forgive me!" The other Kyoshi warriors also knelt to the ground.

"Woah woah wait! There's no need to bow! Please stand up!" I held my hands up, trying to look as harmless as possible. "We were intruding on your home without permission! Of course, you would defend it! Please don't bow!"

"You are most kind, Avatar."

"Please, call me Aang." I smiled, hoping I wouldn't be known as just 'Avatar'. The other Kyoshi warriors started untying Sokka and Katara while their leader approached me with a kind, albeit apologetic, smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. My name is Suki, I'm the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors."

"Nice to meet you Suki! I'm Aang, and this is Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe!" Katara waved sweetly and Sokka just huffed with his arms crossed.

The chief approached me and smiled. "It is a great honor to meet you Avatar Aang." Alright, close enough. "My name is Oyagi, I am the chief of Kyoshi Island. We welcome you and your friends here as honored guests. You may stay as long as you like!"

Katara approached from behind me, "Thank you, but we will only be staying just long enough to refill our supplies."

Suki shrugged, "Well as long as you're here, you might as well get a good nights' sleep before you continue your journey. Let me show you to your rooms!"

Katara and I smiled gratefully while Sokka just huffed again. Seriously, what was his problem?

Suki showed us to the most lavish room I've ever seen in my life. It was beautifully decorated with elaborate Earth Kingdom tapestries and silk covered cushions. Not long after we got situated, people started coming in with tray after tray of different types of food. I couldn't stop myself from digging in. Katara and I were busy stuffing our faces but Sokka was still pouting in the corner.

"What's your problem, Sokka? Eat!" I mumbled through a mouthful of egg tart.

"Not hungry."

"But you're always hungry!" I questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Don't mind him Aang. He's just upset that a bunch of girls kicked his butt." Katara smirked.

"They snuck up on me!" Sokka protested.

"Right, and then they kicked your butt."

I couldn't stop myself from snickering. "Oh, come on Sokka, these aren't just girls, they're trained warriors! You can't honestly believe you'd be better at fighting just because you happen to be a guy."

"Hey, don't blame me! It's just the natural order of things! Girls are better at sewing and cooking and home stuff and guys are better at fighting and hunting and generally everything else!" Sokka shrugged.

Now that was insulting. My smirk turned into a frown. "Oh please! I bet I could take you with both hands tied behind my back!"

"Kind of how Sokka was tied up by a bunch of girls." Katara mocked. Both of us ended up laughing so hard, our eyes started tearing up.

"SNEAK ATTACKS DON'T COUNT!" Sokka shouted indignantly. He started to the door, mumbling to himself, "Tie me up with ropes. I'll show them a thing or two." He turned around quickly and grabbed some food while glaring at us. "I'm not scared of any girls." Still mumbling while stuffing his face full of sweet bread, "Who do they think they are, anyway?"

I glanced at Katara, "Oh, I've GOT to see this!" I couldn't wait to see the Kyoshi Warriors throw Sokka on his misogynistic butt again. Maybe he'll actually learn a thing or two. Girls are tougher than he thinks they are! I quickly followed Sokka with Katara on my heels. While walking towards Kyoshi's training building, we kept getting stopped by villagers. Mostly, they were men offering me flowers or offering to show me around the island or presenting me with gifts that I kindly rejected. I've never had this kind of attention before and it was honestly quite flattering even though I knew it was only because of my status as the Avatar.

Katara huffed by my side, "What's the deal with all these guys? Why are they practically throwing themselves at you?"

"I think they're just trying to be nice." I smiled.

"Well there's such a thing as too nice." Katara glared at some of the men looking this way. What was her problem? They're not doing anything bad.

We arrived at the training center and Katara and I held back while Sokka confidently strode in.

"Sorry, ladies, didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a workout." I rolled my eyes so hard I thought I could see the back of my head.

Suki was unfazed, "Well, you're in the right place. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know you were friends with the Avatar."

Sokka replied casually while doing some ridiculous stretches, "It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are girls, I'll make an exception." Oh, please shut your mouth Sokka…

"I should hope so." Suki smirked. "A big strong man like you, we wouldn't stand a chance." I couldn't stop the snort that escaped me. Suki looked past me and winked and the grin on my face grew.

It seemed like Sokka didn't notice the sarcasm basically pouring from Suki because he just confidently replied, "True, but don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Wow, best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration." Oh, I like her.

"Pfft." I looked to my left to see Katara with both hands over her mouth, trying to stop her laughter.

Sokka hesitated, "Oh, well, I mean – "

Suki turned to the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors, "Come on, girls, wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" The girls giggled and agreed, looking just as smug as Suki.

Sokka seemed to gain confidence from the false flattery of all these women, because he puffed out his chest and said, "Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to." He pushed Suki a few inches back, "All right, you stand over there." Moving back, he widened his stance into a clumsy fighting position. "Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me." Sokka went to strike Suki but she simple raised her arm and stopped him with minimal effort.

Katara and I couldn't hold back anymore, and we erupted with laughter. Sokka glared back at us and mumbled, "Good. Of course, I was holding back on you."

Suki smirked, "Of course."

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Sokka launched at Suki with a roundhouse kick but she easily dodged it and swept Sokka's leg out from under him and he fell straight on his back. Katara and I were cackling.

"That does it!" Sokka launched himself at Suki again and she easily dodged again, this time grabbing a hold of his arm and swinging him around like a rag doll until she took his sash and tied his arm to his leg. Sokka fell to the ground, unable to brace himself for the fall.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki asked confidently.

"Maybe that'll teach you to underestimate girls!" I wheezed in between laughter.

"Come on, Aang. This is getting painful to watch." Katara said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Finally, someone put Sokka in his place! I couldn't stand anymore of his 'guys are better than girls' nonsense.


	15. Chapter 15

_A little Aang/Katara flirting in this one._

_Review please!_

* * *

It's been a few days since we landed in Kyoshi Island and it's been so fun! The guys on the island showed me everything from the hidden waterfalls to secluded beaches where the Unagi was unlikely to go. I would in turn show them different airbending tricks and take them to ride on Appa. They kept offering me different gifts which I politely refused. I couldn't take so many gifts just because I was the Avatar, it wouldn't be right.

Today, I'm going to show them how I use my glider, maybe even let one of them ride it while I manipulate the air currents so they could fly. "Katara! You want to come hang out with me and the guys today? I'm going to show them my glider!"

"No, thanks. I'm not in the mood to see a hoard of guys drool over you or fling themselves at you." She snapped.

"Hey, what's your problem? They're just being nice!"

"If you think they're hanging out with you just because you're nice or you show them airbending tricks, you're more naïve than I thought."

"You know what? I don't have to take this. There are people waiting for me that actually want to hang out with me! And YES. They do want to hang out with me because I'm nice, because that's what NORMAL people do Katara! They're nice to people who are being kind!" With that I stormed out of our room. I can't believe her! She's being so inconsiderate to these kind people! Katara has never been this mean as long as I've known her! It's not like I'm not allowed to have any friends besides her and Sokka!

On my way to the center of town, I spotted Sokka with Suki donned in a complete Kyoshi Warrior outfit. It looks like she was teaching him some fighting techniques. I was actually pretty proud of him for overcoming his bias and his willingness to learn from a woman. "PROUD OF YOU SOKKA!" I yelled from afar. Sokka looked my way and gave me a wide goofy smile and my anger from Katara and I's fight dissipated.

I won't let Katara's grumpiness ruin my day. Besides, she'll probably feel better after spending some time to herself.

I spotted the guys from afar waving at me. I smiled at waved back.

"Hey guys!" They timidly waved back.

"Um, Aang?" Li Wei, one of the guys I met on my first day here, approached me holding something behind his back. "Well, um, I found this stone by the river the other day and, um, it reminded me of you." He handed me the stone. It was beautiful! The stone was an almost translucent gray and when the sun hit it just right, you could see multiple colors glittering from within.

"Wow! This is beautiful Li Wei! Thank you!" The other guys started excitedly whispering to themselves.

_"_I could show you where I found it if you like!" His eyes were as round as dinner plates and his face was bright red.

I mean, he did go to all the trouble of finding this stone for me. I don't see the harm in visiting a nearby river. "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Hey! Why do you get to spend alone time with Aang?!" shouted one of the other guys.

"Yeah, what makes you so special that makes you think you can cozy up to her?"

By this time my cheeks were flushed. "Uh, guys, no one's cozying up to me. We're all just friends, right?" But no one heard me, they were all arguing over each other. Backing away, I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran.

I threw my glider in the air and flew away. I'm not one for conflict and those guys fighting over me was way too uncomfortable for me to stick around. They hadn't done that before. Before all we did was go around town together and hang out. Was Katara right? Was the only reason they were hanging out with me because I was the Avatar?

As I was flying, I spotted a small river down below. That must be the river Li Wei was talking about. I landed right by the river, which was actually more like a stream. The bed of the river was covered in glittering rocks just like the one Li Wei gave me. They were all the same, and together they made the river look beautiful.

I'm still the same person I was before I found out I was the Avatar. I'm not special or different, so why does everyone treat me differently? I sighed, frustrated, and threw the stone I had back into the river. What I would give to be like that stone.

"Aang?" I heard Katara call softly from behind me. I didn't turn around. "I asked around and some of those guys you hang out with told me what happened."

"You were right Katara. The only reason they stuck around was because I'm the Avatar, some kind of a novelty to them. They even started fighting over me. I feel so stupid."

I felt Katara's hand gently squeeze my shoulder. "I'm sorry Aang. I should have never said the things I said. None of it was true."

I brushed off her hand. "Yes, it was. I am naïve. They were only interested in talking to me because I'm the Avatar."

Katara paused. "You know what. It is true. You are naïve, but not for the reason you think."

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"They weren't hanging out with you because you're the Avatar. I mean sure that helped but they were hanging out with you because you're gorgeous!" I felt my entire face get red.

"What?!"

"Aang, you're beautiful! Of course guys are going to stare at you! They're going to want to talk to you because you're the prettiest girl here!" Katara declared, blushing a bit herself.

I wanted nothing more than to hide my face. I knew it was red up to my ears. "Is that really why they wanted to talk to me? Because they think I'm pretty?"

"Oh my God, Aang. Yes. That's why they wanted to talk to you! And that's why I got so angry earlier! Because I knew they only saw you at surface value! They don't know you, not really."

I started twirling my staff just to distract me from how embarrassed I was. I never was good at taking compliments. "But you do." I whispered, looking at everything but her.

Katara's face reddened. "Yes. I do."

"And Sokka! Sokka too." I added, almost as an afterthought.

Katara cleared her throat and looked away. "Yeah, and Sokka knows you too."

"…You know you're really pretty too." I whispered.

Her face turned bright red again and she started playing with her braid. "Thanks." She said timidly.

We stood there in awkward silence for some time until something brought me out of my thoughts. A warm sensation washed over me that was eerily familiar. It almost felt like it was coming from town. I turned my head in that direction and...

There was smoke coming from the village.

"The village!" Katara and I started running back as fast as we could. The closer we got the more intense the heat became.

Please.

Please don't let anyone get hurt because of me!

By the time we arrived, we saw dozens of fire nation soldiers on komodo rhino's searching the village. In the center was Prince Zuko on his own komodo rhino.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Prince Zuko's anger filled eyes scanned the village but didn't see Katara and I hiding behind one of the vegetable barrels. "Find him." He commanded. The other riders started off in different directions, following Prince Zuko's command.

"Katara, you go find Sokka. I'll keep him distracted long enough for –" Before I could finish, Kyoshi Warriors flew out of the shadows and attacked the fire nation soldiers. I was surprised to see Sokka was among them, and that he was holding his own. Maybe he had actually learned a thing or two from Suki.

Suki, Sokka, and another Kyoshi Warrior all attack Prince Zuko, managing to knock him off his beast. But the Fire Nation Prince was a skilled fighter in his own right. He pushed himself up and rapidly spun on his hands while shooting fire out of his feet, knocking back Suki and the other Kyoshi Warrior. He then sent a low fire kick in Sokka's direction but Sokka managed to dodge it. But Prince Zuko anticipated his movements and swept his feet from underneath him, knocking Sokka to the ground.

"Nice try Avatar! But these little girls can't save you!"

I've had enough. No more people can get hurt protecting me. I stepped out from behind the barrel while Katara went to protect some straggling villagers still on the street. "Hey! Over here!"

"Finally." Prince Zuko whispered. He immediately started attacking, sending two fire balls my way. I ducked under the first one and used my staff to dissipate the second. I twirled my staff over my head to propel myself in the air and landed directly in front of the scarred Prince who then immediately kicked my staff out of my hands. I jumped out of the way of his next attack and landed on the ground softly, cushioned by my air currents. I noticed two Kyoshi Warrior fans directly next to me. Perfect. I used the two fans to enhance my bending and spun around in the air building up my air current until finally releasing it all at once, sending Prince Zuko flying into the building behind him.

I ran to pick up my staff and took to the air. From the air, the devastation of the town was easily visible. Buildings were on fire, people were cowering in their homes, Kyoshi Warriors who weren't injured were trying to help the ones who were, escape. This is all my fault. I brought the Fire Nation here.

I saw Katara ushering a little girl back into her home and landed beside her. "Get inside." She guided gently.

"Look what I brought to this place." I said solemnly.

"It's not your fault." Katara assured me.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

Katara sighed, "Then let's get out of here. The Fire Nation will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

She's right. They won't leave until they have me. The only way to draw the fire away from the innocent was to leave the island. I balled my fists in frustration. "I'll call Appa."

I ran to Appa who was successfully fighting off some komodo rhinos. Appa can be quite a force to be reckoned with if he's angry. Katara followed closely on my heels and was soon joined by Sokka. "Appa, yip yip!" We soared into the sky and I could hear Prince Zuko yelling to his troops to follow us. At least our plan worked, but as I looked back, all I could see was fire and devastation.

Katara placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Prince Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed."

No. Enough destruction. Determined, I leaped off of Appa and dove into the ocean below. I saw the Unagi and sure enough it started towards me to attack, but luckily, I dodged and manage to get a hold of its whiskers. It breached the ocean surface and whipped its head just enough for me to land on its head and pull, forcing it to unleash a torrent of water in the air. The water rained down onto Kyoshi Island, putting out the remaining fires. After putting out the fires, I jumped in the air high enough for Appa to catch me and fly away.

After crawling back up the side of Appa to sit in his saddle, I didn't give Katara a chance to scold me. "I know. I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

Katara looked at me knowingly, "Yes. It was." And she hugged me tight. I don't know why, but it felt good to be hugged by her.


	16. Chapter 16

_Zuko gets to know Aang a little better._

_Review please!_

**Zuko POV**

She slipped through my fingers. Again. I paced in my quarters for what seemed like hours trying to control my anger. The Avatar is quick, agile, and extremely evasive. None of my attacks ever seem to be able to hit their mark. I snorted in frustration, fire rushing out of my closed fists. That coward always runs away like the little girl she is. How could she have evaded me for so long? And why was she so young? The last Avatar was supposed to be an airbender that lived over a hundred years ago. She's clearly not a hundred years old. She's a child, barely younger than me. And how could such a child best me?

I roared in anger and swept everything off of my desk. Just then I heard a knock at my door. "What?!" I barked.

Uncle Iroh gently opened the door and addressed me calmly, "Prince Zuko. Control your anger. The crew is growing anxious and I am concerned for your wellbeing."

"How can I not be angry, Uncle?! The Avatar was within reach AGAIN, and she escaped, AGAIN. How can I capture the Avatar and regain my honor when she keeps slipping through my hands?!"

Uncle Iroh paused, thinking pensively for a moment. "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

"Uncle, I have no time for your riddles." I huffed impatiently.

"Get to know her, Prince Zuko. You know nothing of the Avatar. She will continue to evade you until you learn more about her, her habits, her likes, her dislikes, her patterns. Once you know her, you will be able to predict her movements." Uncle smiled to himself and left me to my thoughts.

Uncle had a point. If I can track her down and observe her behavior from a distance, I can predict her next move. That way, I'll be able to capture her, for good. I started towards the helm of the ship, towards our intelligence division.

"Admiral, what is our knowledge of the Avatar's current whereabouts."

The admiral stood and saluted. "The Avatar was last spotted entering the forest just outside the city of Omashu, sir."

I nodded, "Good. Send word to the houndsmen. Set a course for the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes sir." The admiral promptly left while I went back to my quarters to prepare. I will be leaving the ship alone to search for the Avatar. That way I'll be able to observe her without alerting her of my presence. I changed from my royal armor to more casual, darker, clothing so I wouldn't be as noticeable and prepared a single pack with some light provisions.

As soon as we reached the shore, I disembarked and started my journey. As I left, my Uncle waved goodbye with a knowing smile. But what did he know that I didn't know?

Traveling lightly was a good idea, since it allowed me to travel quickly and silently. It wasn't long until I picked up on the Avatars trail. It wasn't hard since her previous camp sites were littered with tracks of her giant bison. Within two days' time, I had caught up with the Avatar.

I slowly approached their campsite and had the Avatar within view. She was sitting around a campfire laughing at the male water peasant's joke. It took all of my willpower not to strike out and try and capture her, but my mission was to observe. Then she stopped laughing, her whole body stiffened, and her head turned ever so slightly in my direction. I hid behind a thick tree so that she wouldn't be able to see me.

"What's the matter Aang?" The female water peasant asked.

The Avatar hesitated before looking back up at the girl and smiling. "Nothing. Just… it was nothing!"

She couldn't have possibly known I was there. There was no way.

I maintained my stillness behind the tree just listening for what felt like hours before the conversations died down and I heard nothing but stillness and the wind. I finally peered out from behind the tree to find the Avatar sitting close to the fire, hugging her knees to her chest. She reached out her arm hesitantly and pulled a small flame into the palm of her hand. She gazed at it with awe. She's firebending! I shouldn't be so surprised, I mean she is the Avatar, but she has only airbended before and only one time in the Avatar State has she waterbended. She held the small flame in her hands and the look of wonder on her face melted into one of sadness and confusion. She sighed deeply and extinguished the flame with her other hand, before walking to the tail of the bison to lay down and sleep.

The scene of her holding that flame in her hand like she did was unnervingly familiar. She held a flame just like that when we first met, but it was white. I still haven't been able to shake the feeling of being undone like that. I could still see her gray eyes peering at me when I sleep at night. In my dreams, I see her in her Avatar state, her tattoos and eyes glowing. The images haunted me. I still haven't quite figured out what that all meant, what her words meant.

_"Don't let it die out."_

I shook my head in an attempt to rid myself of the memory. The Avatar and her companions were asleep, and I decided that I should do the same if I was to stay. I ventured further from their campsite, sat against a rather large tree, and closed my eyes to sleep. I dreamt of a white flame.

* * *

I had been observing the Avatar and her companions for 3 days now. Their routines were predictable at this point. The first to wake would be the Avatar. She would wake and take to the air to find a place to meditate. There she would sit for an hour or so before returning. By the time she returned, the two water peasants would be awake. The girl would be preparing some sort of meal using wild fruit she would forage and some bread. The boy would be practicing fighting techniques similar to those used by the Warriors I fought on Kyoshi. The Avatar would greet them, and they would start their day. Usually the girl would find a water source to practice bending, by the looks of it, she was a complete novice. The boy would rotate between practicing and hunting. His hunting skills were, at best, adequate. He usually managed to capture a small squirrel or rabbit.

The Avatar, however, would fly. She would fly for what seemed like hours. She would twirl in the air, do loops, or just glide. It seemed as if she were only at peace when she was in the air. Were all the airbenders like this? At times she would stop and land on a cliff, just to stand there and stare off at the edge of the world. At those times her eyes glazed over, and she seemed like she was a million miles away. After she would return from her hours of flight, she would simply pet her animals, or she would take a nap.

Occasionally, and only when she was alone, she would take out a wooden beaded necklace and cry. She wouldn't wail or scream, or even make a sound. Tears would simply fall down her face and she'd put away the necklace. She'd wipe her face and continue with her day.

When dusk fell, it was always the same. The three would gather around a campfire started by the male peasant and they would talk about their day, tell stories, or just generally joke around. When the sun finally set, and the moon was high, the trio would say goodnight and the water peasants would go to sleep. The Avatar would stay awake for a few more hours, just staring into the fire. Sometimes she would reach out to the fire, like she had the first night, but she never took the flame in her hands again.

The fourth day was different. It had started out like any other day. The Avatar meditated, then took flight. But today she landed, off the same cliff where her mind would often wonder. But what she did today took me by surprise.

"I know you're there, Prince Zuko." I immediately stiffened but didn't move from my spot. She could just be guessing. She turned from the cliff and stared straight at my hiding spot. "I've been able to sense your spirit since the first day you arrived." Still, I didn't move. She sighed. "At first, I didn't know if it was you or not. All I knew was that the warmth I felt was familiar." She started walking closer and a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. "But then, I remembered your fire. Not your bending, but your spirit. The flame I held when I was in the Avatar State." As she drew nearer, my heart started pounding. How is this possible? Could she really be capable of sensing spirits?

As if answering my unvoiced questions, she continued, "I'm not sure how or why I can sense you. But I can. And it's not only you either. I can sense Katara and Sokka too. Katara's spirit is cold. Probably because she's a waterbender from the South Pole. I've never seen it before, but I can feel it. Sokka too. I don't know what it looks like but his is sturdy. I really don't know how else to describe it but the feeling I get from his spirit is just sturdy." She continued walking until she was directly in front of me. I was still hidden by the shadows, but I knew she could sense where I was. It was no longer necessary for me to conceal myself, but I felt as if I were frozen. My limbs wouldn't move, not even to attack.

"You're different though. Your spirit is warm. I suppose because your spirit is made of fire. That warmth has followed me wherever I went for the past 4 days." She then grabbed my wrist and pulled me out from the shadows. "You've been following me."

"Yes." I choked.

"Why?"

"Because I need to learn about you in order to defeat and capture you." Why was I answering her questions? Why wasn't I attacking her? All I could do was stay frozen in place. My body wasn't listening to me.

She looked pensive. "Why do you want to capture me?"

"To restore my honor and eliminate the last remaining enemy of the Fire Nation."

"Hmm." She diverted her eyes, looking sad. She was quiet for a moment before looking back at me. "Well, ask away!" She fell back and airbended herself to the ground to sit, looking at me with expectant eyes, smiling.

"…What?"

"Ask me anything! I promise I'll tell the truth!" She put her right hand over her heart and her left in the air as if making a pledge. "Airbender's honor!" I just stood there, debating on whether I should attack or take her up on her offer.

"Come on, sit!" She bended a ball of air and tripped my feet, making me fall back. I expected to land harshly on the ground, but I was gently set on the ground by flowing air currents. "We'll make a game out of it! You get to ask me a question and I'll answer truthfully. Then I get to ask you a question!"

"…Fine."

"YES! Okay, first question! Go!" The Avatar was looking at me like an excited child with a new toy.

Still contemplating on whether I should attack or not, I asked, "How old are you?"

"14! Well technically, 114, but I feel like that doesn't really count. Okay, my turn! How old are _you_?"

"15." I spat out.

"Oh wow, really? I thought for sure you were older than that. Maybe it's because you're always frowning." My frown deepened. "See! You're gonna get wrinkles for sure."

My patience was wearing thin. "Enough! It's my turn. How did you survive for a hundred years?"

"Oh well, see, I ran away from home and got caught up in this huge thunderstorm with Appa and he wasn't strong enough to keep flying and we got dragged into the ocean and I thought for sure that was it and I was about ready to kick the bucket but _then_ – " She paused to take a large breath, "I think I went into the Avatar State, I'm not really sure but I think so cause how else would this happen. Anyway, I woke up to Katara and Sokka breaking me out of this huge iceberg and come to find out a hundred years had passed, and everything was different and apparently someone in the Fire Nation a hundred years ago woke up on the wrong side of the bed and upset the entire balance of the world. So yeah, that's how I survived. Apparently cause I was an Aang-cicle in the South Pole."

"…Okay." Was she always this talkative?

"My turn! What's your favorite tea?" Why would she care about what tea I like?

"Jasmine." She started laughing. "What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Nothing! I just think it's funny that you and your uncle are so different but apparently when it comes to tea, you guys actually are similar!" She continued to giggle, and I could feel warmth rush to my cheeks.

"Whatever, it's my turn. Where do you plan on going after you leave the forest?"

"To Omashu! Before I was frozen in the iceberg, I used to go there a lot to visit my friend Bumi! They have these mail chutes there that are crazy fun! They go on for miles and with my airbending, I can go really fast! Bumi and I used to ride the chutes all the time. The adults wouldn't like it, but we would always somehow get out of trouble." The Avatar looked wistful as she reminisced. And then as if she remembered I was still there, she added, "Oh, but if you mean long term, to the North Pole. Katara and I need to learn waterbending from a master water bender but there are none in the South Pole." She smiled at me as if she didn't just relinquish vital information to her enemy. Why was she being so truthful? All she had to do was lie. Either way, I'd still track her down and capture her. "Okay, my turn." The Avatar paused for a moment and looked pensive. She hesitated before timidly asking, "What happened to the air nomads? I mean, what really happened?"

She's asking about the genocide of her people. I steeled myself, for even I found this particular part of Fire Nation history to be repellant. "Fire Lord Sozin wanted to spread the wealth and prosperity of the Fire Nation around the world. He planned to take over the other nations in order to do so. Avatar Roku disagreed with Fire Lord Sozin and convinced him not to continue with his plan. However, after the death of Avatar Roku, the Fire Lord had every intention of spreading the glory of the Fire Nation around the world. He knew that the only threat to his plan would be the new Avatar and he knew that the next Avatar would be born an Air Nomad. So, he launched an attack against all four Air Temples, wiping out the entire Air Nomad civilization." The Avatar stood suddenly and walked a few inches away, hugging herself tightly. "The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes declared war on the Fire Nation as a result. The world has been at war ever since."

I stood and braced myself, just in case the Avatar decided to attack. But she just stood there, her shoulders trembling ever so slightly. The only indication that she was crying were the tears falling and hitting the ground, darkening the soil where they fell. I felt my arm move to reach out to her, but I stopped myself. I need to remind myself that she is the enemy, the Avatar, the last remaining threat to the Fire Nation. So why did I feel such sympathy and regret?

We both stood there, unmoving, for about 10 minutes until her trembling ceased and her tears ran dry. "Thank you for telling me. I needed to know." Her voiced shocked me out of my reverie. "I don't mind if you continue to follow me, after all, I guess it's your job. We're leaving for Omashu tomorrow. I won't tell Sokka or Katara about you. Honest." She picked up her staff snapped out the glider. She hesitated before turning her head to face me. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Goodbye Zuko."

And she was gone. She flew back in the direction of her campsite while I remained frozen in place. A feeling similar to guilt squeezed my throat. I decided then, that my mission to gather information on the Avatar was over. I had all the information I needed, and I couldn't let myself humanize the Avatar. She was a threat to the Fire Nation, that's all. I started walking back towards the south shore but, I assume out of what was curiosity, I headed back to the Avatar's campsite. It was dark by the time I arrived, and the scene was familiar. The Avatar and the water peasants were sitting around the campfire trading stories about their day.

"I swear, I would have been able to take the platypus bear, but I wouldn't want to hurt our young vegetarian friend's delicate sensibilities." The male water peasant boasted.

The Avatar laughed, "Yeah, okay Sokka. We _really_ believe you." The female water peasant laughed along with the Avatar.

She then asked, "What about you, Aang? Anything interesting happen today?"

The Avatar hesitated briefly enough for the water peasants not to notice, but I did. "Nope! Just went exploring with my glider! I did a double loop in the air! It was super fun!" The way she was smiling, you never would be able to guess that she was in immense pain just 45 minutes ago.

"Well, at least we're getting a move on tomorrow. Why are we heading to Omashu again?" The boy asked.

"It's a surprise!" The Avatar giggled.

"Oh, Aang. Not another surprise! The last surprise, you almost got eaten by a giant sea monster while riding another slightly smaller sea monster. You shouldn't risk your life like that." The female water peasant gently scolded. She sounded like a mother hen.

"I know I know. But I promise, no monsters this time!"

"Alright, well, we better get some sleep. Omashu is two days away by air." The boy moved to his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Aang!" The water tribe peasant called.

"Night!" The Avatar smiled and looked into the fire until both water peasant's breathing turned steady and she was sure they were asleep. As soon as they fell asleep, the Avatars cheery mask fell, and her smile morphed into a look of deep sorrow. She pulled out the wooden beads and held them close to her as she turned away from the fire.

She cried into the early morning.

* * *

"Prince Zuko! How was your trip? Were you successful in gaining knowledge on the Avatar?" Uncle greeted me cheerfully as I boarded the ship. Instead of answering, I walked past him and straight to my quarters.

My mission was successful. I learned about my enemy, more than I would have just trying to capture her.

So why do I feel like I lost?


	17. Chapter 17

_Bumi is the best character in the show and I'll fight you on that._

_Review please!_

* * *

It's been 2 days since I spoke to Zuko in the forest outside of Omashu. I realize he's the Fire Nation Prince and that I should want to fight him or at least try to shake him off our trail, but I can't seem to feel that way. I could feel his spirit waning, as if he was at war with himself. I don't believe Zuko is a bad person. He could have easily attacked me when we were on that cliff, but he didn't. He sat down and spoke to me, albeit just to gather information on us but, his spirit energy isn't negative. It's not quite positive though, it's more like it's a neutral energy.

I realized I could sense energies after my first encounter with Zuko on his ship. From the moment I held that flame in my hand, I felt a warmth that I only felt when Zuko was near. I started to notice Katara and Sokka's not long after. I mean I can't sense everybody's spirits, I guess just people I know that are close to me. At least, that's what it seems like. I haven't really gotten the chance to test that out yet. I haven't told Sokka or Katara about this new-found sense. It would sound a little creepy. Like, 'Hey, by the way, I can sense your spirits and can tell when you're nearby or not! I mean it's basically like peering into your soul and invading your privacy in the most weird and intimate way, but I hope you don't find that creepy or unnerving!'.

Yeah…I think it's best if I keep this particular ability to myself.

"Hey Aang!" Sokka's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "So, you've been around the world, right? I mean, when you were an Air Nomad?"

"I still am an Air Nomad but continue." I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about before you were trapped in the ice. Why did you travel all the time? I mean, we've only been traveling for a couple weeks and I'm already exhausted. Don't get me wrong, I mean kicking fire bender butt and saving the world is great and all, but don't you ever miss home?" Sokka's tone wasn't particularly serious. It was more like curiosity born out of boredom but his question about missing home hit a nerve, not like I let it show on my face of course. He's my friend and he's just curious! It's not like he meant to bring up unpleasant memories.

"Actually, yeah. I do get home sick now and again, but Air Nomads are just that! Nomads! The monks taught us that travelling the world without earthly attachments could help us detach ourselves and look at the 4 nations has 1 harmonious world. For fully trained monks, the 4 Air Temples were more like hostels where they could stay and re-center in between journeys. The reason I considered the Southern Air Temple my 'home' was because that's where I was completing my training and where Monk Gyatso was."

Katara had also become interested in the conversation and added, "Wow, that's a wonderful way of looking at the world."

I smiled, "I think so too." My smile turned down slightly. "Which is a big reason why I'm so upset about this war. The four nations should be living together in harmony."

"Yeah well tell that to the Fire Lord! He's the one screwing everything up!" Sokka huffed.

I was about to reply when I recognized the city of Omashu from a distance. From here it just looked like a mountain, but I could pick out that peak anywhere. "Hey! We're almost there!"

"Aang, we should land outside of Omashu. It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar and a giant flying bison isn't exactly subtle." Sokka reasoned.

"Okay, we can land outside of Omashu but I can't exactly hide my tattoos. They're the mark of an airbender and I'm pretty sure that'll be a dead giveaway." Plus, I didn't want to hide my tattoos. I worked hard for these and I'm proud of what they symbolize.

As we landed outside the bridge just behind some boulders large enough to hide Appa, Sokka continued, "We're going to need to disguise you somehow."

"How? It's not like I can grow a mustache?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

Sokka looked around until his eyes settled on Appa. "Hmmm, maybe you can!"

He grabbed some of Appa's fur that was shedding and fashioned it into Some weird looking hair and a fake mustache. I tied my hair into a bun and tucked it under the 'Appa wig' and attached the mustache to my face.

"Something's not right." Sokka stroked his non-existant beard. "That's it! Your boobs!"

"WHAT?!" Katara and I screeched.

"Seriously! You can't look like an old man if you still look like a girl!"

"Sokka! Couldn't you have put it a little more delicately?" Katara scolded, her face only a little bit less red than mine.

"I'm right though! Here, I've got some extra clothes that'll be big enough on you to hide your…erm…lady parts." Sokka blushed and smiled a goofy smile while rubbing the back of his head. I snatched them from him and grumbled away behind Appa to change.

By the time I came out, I had decided to embrace my new elderly persona.

"Great, now you look like my grandfather." Sokka commented.

"Well, technically, Aang is 114 years old." Katara chuckled.

I twirled my staff in the air before setting it down on the ground to use as a walking stick. "Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers!" I exclaimed using my best old man voice. "The big city awaits!" Sokka and Katara shared an amused look before starting off behind me.

We had made it about halfway across the bridge when I told them, "You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world!"

And just as I said that, as if to prove me wrong, someone yelled, "Rotten cabbages?" We all looked to the direction of the voice. It was one of the guards outside the gate talking to what looked like an Earth Kingdom merchant selling cabbages. "What kind of slum do you think this is?" The guard spat. He crushed the cabbages he was holding and proceeded to earthbend the merchants' entire cart over the bridge into the massive trench.

"MY CABBAGES!" The merchant wailed.

…Okay, so maybe some things have changed.

"Just keep smiling!" I whispered as I forced myself to smile.

As we approached the gate, the same guard lifted a boulder from the ground over my head threateningly. "State your business." And an idea popped in my head.

I ran up to him and poked my finger in his chest. "MY BUSINESS IS MY BUSINESS, YOUNG MAN, AND NONE OF YOURS!" He dropped the boulder out of shock. "I'VE GOT HALF A MIND TO BEND YOU OVER MY KNEE AND PADDLE YOUR BACKSIDE!" He seriously needed to let us through soon because I was very much struggling to control my laughter from bubbling up.

"Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are." The man looked a little afraid.

"Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the 3rd! And these are my grandkids!" I gestured to Sokka and Katara.

Without missing a beat, Katara stepped forward, "Hi. June Pippinpaddleopsicopolis. Nice to meet you!" Man, she's good!

The guard pointed to Katara, "You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble." He stepped to the side. "Enjoy Omashu."

Katara replied, "We will!"

Just as we were about to pass, the guard stopped Sokka. "Wait a minute!" Oh come on! We're so close! "You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfathers' bag!"

I smiled impishly, "Good idea!", and tossed Sokka my bag. I didn't miss the glare Sokka sent me, but this was just too good. As soon as we were inside, I crumbled to the ground laughing.

Sokka groaned, "I've created a monster."

"Yes, you have!" I grinned.

We walked over to take a good look at Omashu. It was just as cool as I remembered it. The mail chutes were still here! It hasn't changed! "This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes! Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

Sokka looked unimpressed. "Great. So, they get their mail on time."

"They do get their mail on time! But my friend, Bumi, found a better use for these chutes." I smiled remembering.

_"Look around you. What do you see?" Bumi asked._

_"Um, the mail system?" I never could quite understand Bumi._

_"Instead of seeing what they want you to see, you've got to open your brain to the possibilities." Bumi elbowed my side and wiggled his eyebrows._

_I tried again, "A package-sending system?"_

_"The world's greatest super slide!" He raises his arms in excitement._

_Oh, now I get it! That would be awesome! "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Bumi started cackling and snorting like the awesome weirdo he was._

By the time I returned from my memories, we were already at the top of one of the chutes. "One ride! Then we're off to the North Pole. Airbender's honor!"

Katara looked terrified, "You know, this sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second – " I didn't let her finish before I pushed us down. "THOUGHTS!"

"Whoooo! Yeah-ha-ha!" We were going so fast! This is so much fun!

We were going so fast, I didn't notice a shipment of spears slide in the chute right behind us until Katara shouted, "Aang!", and pointed behind us.

Woah okay. No problem, nothing a little course readjustment can't solve! "I'm on it!" I rocked the cart side to side until it launched off the chute and onto a roof. We continued sliding down the roof at high speeds until we hurtled off and ricocheted off the ground. The cart continued its decent and knocked over another cart carrying a load of pumpkins. I seriously don't know how we're still moving at this point, but we bounce into another chute and continue sliding down.

"Aang! Do something!" Katara screams. "Use your airbending!"

"Yeah, good idea!" I yell excitedly, "That'll make us go even faster!" I sent a gust of wind behind us to speed up the cart. Ahead of us, I could see an earth bender with a cart of supplies stopped in front of him. We all scream, terrified that we're going to crash right into it. Thankfully, he sent it over to the adjacent chute. We sighed in relief. Then he receives another cart.

Oh, shoot.

We crash straight into the cart, sending us and our cart flying in the air. I sent a spinning current towards the cart to push it back underneath us before we hit another roof, continuing to race down. We hit several roofs before finally crashing into a cabbage cart. By that time, my 'disguise' had been all but swept away.

"MY CABBAGES!" The cabbage merchant wailed. "You're going to pay for this!" Behind us, we saw soldiers approaching us.

"Um, two cabbages please!" I asked, sheepishly.

* * *

We were brought to the palace of Omashu by two Earthbending guards and placed on our knees in front of the King of Omashu. As soon as we entered, I felt the familiar sensation of sensing a spirit. Could Zuko be here? No…this spirit wasn't warm like Zuko's. This one was bubbly. It felt like my body was floating on bubbles that kept popping. I looked around the room, but I didn't see anyone I recognized.

The King was an elderly man with green robes, different colored rings, and dissimilar eyes. He looked at all of us weirdly, especially me. Why was he staring at me? Was it because of my tattoos?

One of the guards spoke up, "Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, travelling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages." I wouldn't say the destruction of cabbages was malicious…

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" The merchant yelled. I think that's a little extreme for cabbages.

"Silence!" the guard demanded, "Only the King can pass down judgement!" Turning to the King, he asked, "What is your judgement, sire?"

The King stared at us. The look on his face was unreadable. He raised his hand, "Throw them…" We all audibly gasped. "a feast!" He finished delightfully.

…Wait what?

* * *

We were sat in a gigantic dining hall with a ridiculous amount of food in front of us. Um, was this actually our punishment?

The King came up from behind me and leaned over me to grab the chicken leg on my plate. "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." I answered a little wary.

He peered at me again, raising his eyebrow, then turned quickly to Sokka beside me. "How about you? I bet you like meat." He stuffed the chicken leg in Sokka's mouth and Sokka chowed down appreciatively. The King then walked over to his seat on the opposite side of the table.

Katara leaned over and whispered, "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked."

Before I could answer, the King asked me, "So tell me, young yellow one," I guess the yellow one is me? "Where are you from?"

Panicked, I answered, "I'm from… Kangaroo Island!"

"Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really HOPPING!" The King looked at us weirdly, I guess he was expecting us to laugh?

Sokka suddenly bursts out laughing. Katara and I give him a weird look and he says, "What? It was funny!" Was it though, Sokka? Was it really?

"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." The King stretched his hands over his head and then turned slightly as if to get up from his chair. "Guess it's time to it the hay." Without warning, he flung a chicken leg straight at me. Out of reflex, I caught it midair with an airball without thinking.

The guards gasped and I realized I had just revealed that I was an airbender. The King gestured to me, "There's an airbender in our presence! But not just any airbender." Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it. "The Avatar!"

I immediately released the floating chicken and put my hands behind my back to look as innocent as possible. "So, what do you have to say for yourself Ms. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?" The King eyed me with an impish smirk.

I scrambled for an excuse. "Um, you caught me! I'm the Avatar! Just doing my Avatar thing! Keeping the world safe!" I pretended to check under the table. "Nope. No firebenders here! Everything checks out!" I grabbed Sokka and Katara and started to back away from the table. "So, good work everybody! Love eachother, respect all life, and don't play with your spears. See you next time!" We were almost at the door when the two guards lowered their spears to block our path.

"You can't keep us here! Let us leave!" Katara demanded.

"Lettuce leaf?" The King questioned and then proceeded to chomp down on a single lettuce leaf. Okay this guy is definitely nuts.

"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts!" Sokka whispered, echoing my thoughts.

"Tomorrow, the Avatar will face three deadly challenges." The King announced. "But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

One of the guards leaned towards the King, "My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

The King turned to the guard, "The newly refurbished chamber." My eyebrow raised.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" The guard looked as confused as I was.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recently refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we should really number them." HOW IS THIS GUY IN CHARGE OF ANYTHING? "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

Multiple guards ushered us out of the dining hall and through the palace. We stopped at a dead end but one of the guards earthbended the wall and created a doorway. We were led through and entered a beautiful room containing three beds. The room was decorated with green curtains hanging from the ceiling and glowing crystals on the walls. As soon as we were in, the guards exited and closed the opening, leaving no way out.

"This is a prison cell? But it's so nice." Katara remarked.

Shrugging, I said, "Well he did say it was recently refurbished."

"Nice or not, we're prisoners!" Sokka argued.

I thought back to how the King mentioned I would be put to face three deadly challenges. "I wonder what these challenges are going to be." I mumbled, worried. Why would the kind put me through a trial anyway? What was he thinking?

"Don't worry, Aang. Whatever challenges this crazy King could throw at you, you'll be able to handle."

I hope Katara is right.


	18. Chapter 18

_THE BALCONY. _

Review please!

* * *

I woke to trembling earth around me. I looked up to see that another earthbender guard had created a doorway into the room. Alarmed, I turned to check on Katara and Sokka but they were gone! I turned toward the guard, angry, "Where are my friends?"

The guard replied calmly, "The King will free them if you complete your challenges."

He's holding them captive? And what do Sokka and Katara have to do with me completing the challenges? "And if I fail?" I glared.

"He didn't say." The guard extended his arm. "Your staff, please?"

I hesitated but ultimately kicked up my staff and threw it towards him. Two guards escorted me to the throne room where the King stood waiting for me, donned in purple robes this time.

"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit?" He spread his arms out wide, showing off the fabric. "I want your honest opinion." Was he serious? Did he seriously wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me for fashion advice? "I'm waiting."

"It's fine, I guess?" I shrugged.

"Excellent! You passed the first test!"

"Really?"

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are more, uh, challenging." He said flippantly.

That's it. I'm done. I dashed forward and used my bending to propel me faster and stopped inches from the King, the wind from my bending passing over us. "I don't have time for your crazy games!" I yelled hostilely. "Give me back my friends! We're leaving!"

The King didn't look one bit bothered as he replied, "I thought you might refuse, so I will give your friends some souvenirs." The wall beside us opened to a terrified looking Katara and Sokka being held by guards. The guards placed crystal rings on their fingers. "Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it." He shook his head almost as if he was sympathetic. "Terrible thing, really. I can stop it! But only if you cooperate."

Just then, Sokka screamed, "AH! It's already creeping!" His blue ring was slightly larger than before.

I wanted to give this lunatic a piece of my mind but, Katara and Sokka's lives were in danger. I had no choice. "I'll do what you want." I spat begrudgingly.

The crazy King led us down beneath the palace to a cave completely covered in stalagmites and stalactites and in the center, there was a waterfall. Inside the waterfall, was a giant ladder leading up to a key hanging from a metal chain. By the time we reached the cave, the jennamite rings had already covered half of Katara and Sokka's arms. What if I didn't complete the challenges in time?

"It seems I've lost my lunchbox key and I'm hungry." I glared at the ridiculous royal. My friend's lives are in danger and he's playing games. "Oh, there it is!" He pointed to the key in the waterfall. "Would you mind fetching it for me?"

Annoyed, I airbent my way to the base of the waterfall where I plunged in and grabbed the bottom of the ladder. I tried climbing up but the power of the water rushing down was too strong and pushed me out. I caught myself before a stalagmite could impale me.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder. No one's ever done that before." The King said sarcastically, and my blood boiled.

I leaped from the stalagmite up to the stalactite above me and launched myself from above into the waterfall. I reached for the key, but the water just pushed me down and out against a stalagmite.

"That's right. Keep diving head in. I'm sure that'll work eventually." I'm going to have to meditate REALLY hard after this or I'm going to lose it.

Nothing I'm doing is working. I need to look at this from a different angle. What can I do to cut through the power of the water and free the key? Then the answer hit me. Literally, it hit me square in the face when I jumped from the waterfall. The stalagmite! I can use it to cut through the water and break the chain! I broke off the tip of the stalagmite and threw it straight at the key. I sent a wave of air behind it, simultaneously speeding it up and cutting through the waterfall. The stalagmite snagged the chain and pierced the stone about the King.

"There! Enjoy your lunch. I want my friends back _now_!" I demanded.

"Ah, not yet! I need help with another matter." He held his hands near his chest and looked up innocently. "It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsie." Are you kidding? Another goose chase? Or in this case, rabbit chase?

The King brought us to another room, this one was well lit and had a large, sunken, enclosure in the middle. I jumped down in the enclosure and spotted a white, long-eared rabbit. I called up, "Okay! Found him!"

"Bring him to me!" The King commanded. He opened his arms wide, "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!"

I started creeping towards Flopsie when something big jumped down and shook the ground behind me. I turned my head to see a growling goat gorilla. I was able to jump away just in time before it crushed me with its massive paws. Flopsie started hopping away in terror.

"Flopsie, wait! Flopsie!" I chased after him hoping to catch him before the goat gorilla caught me. Flopsie skittered right into a tiny hole in the side of the enclosure and I dove after him, my arm reaching in. I looked behind me to see the goat gorilla closing in, its long ears flopping in the…

Wait…flopping?

I stood and faced the goat gorilla charging at me. Hesitantly, I said, "Flopsie?" The goat gorilla halted in front of me, wagging its tail. It picked me and licked my face. "Flopsie!" I celebrated by giving Flopsie a hug and a pet on his head. He's not so scary! He's actually pretty cute!

The King whistled and Flopsie set me down and went running to his master. While the King was distracted, I ran up and checked on Sokka and Katara. The jennamite was almost completely surrounding them. They were running out of time.

"Guys, are you okay?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body? Doing great!" Katara's false optimism did little to cheer me up.

I turned to face the King, determined. "Come on, I'm ready for the next challenge." The King just smiled and laughed while his guards brought us to a third location, an arena.

The arena was huge and made completely of stone. We were on a balcony overlooking the arena. Sokka and Katara were almost completely encased in the jennamite, only a small hole allowed for their faces to poke out.

The King spoke, "Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent." Two men stepped out from behind him.

One carried multiple types of blades like swords and scythes and he had scars running down his face. Okay, not him.

The other was the biggest guy I'd ever seen carrying a huge ax. Okay, definitely not him.

"Point and choose." The King said lightly, as if I was choosing an afternoon snack.

Maybe I can beat this guy at his own game. "So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

The King smiled, "Choose wisely."

I looked between the two scary looking men. "I choose…you." I pointed to the old King. I thought the King would have been disappointed or even mad, but he smiled and laughed. Not a great sign coming from a nut case.

The King snickered, "Wrong choice." He straightened his back, making him taller than he already was, and threw his robes to the side, revealing strong body underneath. Before I could even react, he sent me flying into the arena with his earthbending. I landed on the stone floor of the arena with a sickening thud. The King followed soon behind, landing directly in front of me, crushing the stone around him. "You thought I was a frail, old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see."

I just _had_ to try to be slick, didn't I? "Uh, can I fight the guy with the ax instead?"

"There are no take backsies in my kingdom." The King pointed behind him. "You might need this."

A guard threw me my staff and as soon as my hand touched it, the duel began. The King sent several boulders my way and I dodged each of them.

"Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade." How would he know? Was he old enough to have seen the airbenders? "I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable!" He sent another boulder towards me and I jumped over it, twirling my staff to keep me in the air. "Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!" He kicked a rock hitting the ceiling above me sending debris falling over my staff and sending me falling to the ground. My staff got knocked away when I hit the ground, but I didn't have time to go get it. I ran towards him, dodging his bending until one stone hit me straight in the stomach. "Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that." Okay, so I've got to be faster. I bent an airscooter and kept making my way towards him, dodging his attacks. I rode the airscooter sideways on the wall and sent a powerful wave of air at him. He brought up a stone barrier that protected him from my attack. "Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

Oh, I'll show him what air can do. He sent a wave of rocks towards me. I tried to jump over it, but it smacked me down, shooting me farther across the arena. I avoided another one of his attacks and kicked against the wall towards my staff. I picked up my staff ready to fight again. "How are you going to get me from way over there?" I started running using the air around me to boost myself even faster, but I was stopped in my tracks when the ground below me turned to quicksand. I was trapped. I saw two enormous boulders coming from either side of me and I twisted the air around me to propel me up in the air just before the boulders collided. I've had enough! I used my staff to send an even more powerful gust and this time it hit. My attack sent him flying backwards into the wall. He earthbent an even bigger boulder to come from behind me and I just barely evaded it by doing an air assisted backflip. The boulder would have hit the King if he didn't turn it to sand just before it hit.

All of a sudden, he widened his stance and the ground started to shake. I could see cracks in the walls of the arena behind him, and then THE WHOLE BALCONY AND WALL OF THE ARENA WAS RIPPED RIGHT OUT OF THE ROOM. If he throws that thing at me, I'm done for. Thinking fast, I started running in a circle, building up the winds around me until I created a tornado. I think this is the fastest I've ever run. He threw the, again, I can't stress this enough,

THE ENTIRE BALCONY

at me, but my tornado rotated it straight back at him. I had finally caught him off guard. While he split the BALCONY in half, I charged at him and landed at his feet, my staff poised to strike. I won. The King's arms were raised, as if in surrender, but he smirked as a small pebble hit the top of my head. I looked up and saw a _very_ large boulder suspended over me.

The King chuckled, "Well done Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." He threw the boulder to the side and fell backwards. I thought he'd hit the ground, but he just sunk straight threw as if it were water. I looked up to see him on a smaller balcony where Katara and Sokka were and I glided up to join him. "You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests!" I argued.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" The King countered.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka whined.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What...is my name?" What? How am I supposed to know his name? "From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." The King then left us there alone to figure out his name. That or to say our goodbyes. The bubbling sensation I'd had since the beginning finally quieted down.

"How am I possibly supposed to know his name?"

"Think about the challenges! Maybe it's some kind of riddle?!" Katara said, slightly panicked.

"I got it!" Sokka declared.

Both Katara and I turned to him. "Yeah?"

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky!" Oh, please Sokka. Not right now. "You know, because of all the rocks."

"We're gonna keep trying, but that's a good backup." Katara said, ever encouraging.

"Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from a waterfall, I saved his pet, and I had a duel." I listed.

Katara asked, "And what did you learn?"

"Well, everything was different than what I expected."

"And?!" Katara asked with increasing anxiety as the jennamite grew.

"Well, they weren't straight forward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would. I had to…" I thought back to the familiar spirit I sensed, and I remembered something.

_"…you've got to open your mind to the possibilities!"_

Bumi.

"I know his name." I ran after the King with Katara and Sokka wobbling behind me. We came to the throne room where the King stood, re-dressed in his green robes.

I confronted him, "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago," I smirked, "I had to open my mind to the possibilities." The King smiled and started laughing and snorting like he always used to. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!" I ran to hug my old friend, one I thought I'd lost from my time in the ice.

Bumi hugged me back just as tightly, "Oh Aang, it's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

Katara piped in, "Uh, over here!"

"A little help!" Sokka whined.

Bumi shattered the crystal using earthbending, sending pieces flying everywhere. He caught a piece in his hand. "Jennamite is made of rock candy." He took a bite out of the crystal. "Delicious!" Even Momo scuttled over and started licking a piece.

"So, this crazy King is your old friend Bumi?" Katara asked.

"Who are you calling old?" Of course, the fact that she called him crazy doesn't bother him. "Okay, I'm old." He shrugged.

"Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka questioned.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi snorted. "But I do have a reason." His tone turned serious, which it rarely ever does. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius." I smiled, a rush of affection for my friend filling me. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Momo climbed onto my shoulder, still eating the shattered jennamite. "And you'll need Momo, too."

I bowed to my clever friend and now respected elder. "Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!" Bumi eyed me. "What do you say to one last ride on the world's greatest super slide?"

Bumi grinned like a mad genius.


End file.
